Percy Jackson and the Daughter of Ouranos
by AnastasiaPhoenix1678
Summary: When Usagi and her friends win a trip to America, they expect a fun change from the ordinary. Until they meet New York's very own Percy Jackson, who helps to unlock a part of them they never knew existed.
1. Moonlight Densetsu

**A/N: New story! New story! Which means new characters, new OCs, new people to be kidnapped…I mean, visiting, and A NEW DISCLAIMER! WHEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Usagi: Is she **_**always **_**like this?**

**Percy: (holds up empty bottle of diet Coke) Sweet gods, she had caffeine…**

**Usagi: Is that bad?**

**Percy: She won't sleep tonight, **_**that's **_**for sure…wait, is your friend Haruka here?**

**Usagi: Yeah. Haruka-san!**

**Haruka: (walks in) Hey.**

**Me: O.O SQUEEEE! IT'S HARUKA! Ohhhh….(faints)**

**Usagi: (hits Percy) SHE DIDN'T SAY THE FREAKING DISCLAIMER YET, **_**BAKA.**_

**Percy: (facepalms) Dang! Wait… (leans into my ear) **_**Logan Lerman's here.**_

**Me: (shoots up like a lightning bolt) WHERE? Where's my future husband? (looks around) I hate you, Perseus Jackson…**

**Percy: Just say the disclaimer so we can get on with it, woman!**

**Me: (pouting) Fine. I don't own Percy Jackson or Sailor Moon. There. I said it.**

**Percy: (rolls eyes) Here's some cake. Happy now?**

**Me: (mouth is full) Mmmhmm….**

***Eight girls are standing in an abandoned Times Square in a circle. The ninth is standing in the middle. The moon is full, and their bodies are shadowed. Only the Empire State Building can be seen. Suddenly, a bell tolls, and the opening notes to **_**Moonlight Densetsu**_** are heard. As the notes are playing, various signs are seen in the darkness: a crescent moon, a trident, a lyre, a lightning bolt, a white dove, another trident, a scythe, a marigold, a skull, and a zodiac wheel. Then, the moonlight reveals the girls as the Solar System Senshi, dressed in Greek chitons, wth Sailor Uranus in the middle. The glow and float into the sky, while the title **美少女戦士セーラームーン D **(Sailor Moon D) shows under the full moon.***

_Gomen ne sunao janakute _

***Usagi is seen running in Central Park, smiling, the image then changes to show two images of Usagi, one as Eternal Sailor Moon, the other as herself, dresses in a silver chiton.***

_Yume no naka nara ieru _

***The same with Ami and Rei, except they are wearing blue and red chitons, respectively.***

_Shikou kairo wa shooto sunzen _

***The same with Makoto and Minako, with green and golden chitons.***

_Ima sugu aitai yo _

***The same with Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru, with turquoise, purple and black chitons.***

_Nakitaku naru you na moonlight_

***Sailor Uranus is standing on a ledge on the Empire State building, her arm stretched upwards, as if she is reaching for something.***

_Denwa mo dekinai midnight_

***She shoots upwards into the night sky.***

_Datte junjou doushiyou _

***A shadowy figure appearing to be made out of cloud reaches down for her hand.***

_Haato wa mangekyou_

***Their fingers are close to touching.***

_Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare_

***Usagi is seen running across camp, holding a bow and arrow under the full moon. Ami and Michiru both create twin waves in Long island Sound. Rei is dancing with fire. Makoto is standing next to Thalia's tree, leaves falling around her and lightning wrapping around her waist. Minako is holding a celestial bronze sword and is also running, wearing a beautiful white dress, jewelry and makeup.***

_Nando mo meguriau _

***Setsuna is sitting in darkness, her hands clasped in a prayer, staring at a bright light in the form of a man. Hotaru is also sitting in darkness, her expression sullen, next to a boy in black, holding a Stygian iron sword in her hands.***

_Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue_

***Usagi is staring at the Eternal Moon Article, her face thoughtful.***

_Onaji kuni ni umareta no mirakuru romansu_

***She presses it to her chest and looks over Long Island Sound. Meanwhile, somewhere in a lush garden, six Star Seeds rise and float into the sky, into deep space, towards Earth.***

_Moichido futari de weekend _

***Annabeth is shown, typing rapidly on her laptop. She looks up and smiles.***

_Kamisama kanaete happy-end _

***Clarisse is shown, violently goring test dummies in the arena. She looks up and gives a half smile, half smirk.***

_Genzai kako mirai mo _

***Rachel is shown, painting, with a smudge on her cheek. Suddenly, a pink butterfly flies by, and she looks up, her face full of interest.***

_Anata ni kubittake_

***Thalia Grace, Piper Mclean, and Audrey St. Clair (OC), are standing together, laughing about something, when the same butterfly passes them, and they all look at it in awe.***

_Deatta toki no natsukashii_

***Ami is staring longingly at a blond boy with gray eyes, and Minako smiles at her suggestively, until she spots a Hispanic boy with his fists on fire and glares at him with vitriol. Meanwhile, Rei is running from** **a blue eyed boy with curly brown hair. Makoto watches and presses a magazine with a boy on the cover, unaware that a boy identical to the one on the cover passes by her.***

_Manazashi wasurenai _

***Hotaru sees a black haired boy with brown eyes and pale skin, blushes, and runs away.***

_Ikusenman no hoshi kara anata wo mitsukerareru_

***Six shadows are seen standing on Half Blood Hill.***

_Guuzen mo chansu ni kaeru ikikata ga suki yo_

***They fade and dissapear.***

_Fushigi na kiseki kurosu shite_

***The Sailor Senshi, standing in darkness, begin to glow.***

_Nando mo meguri au _

***The light fades to show their Eternal forms.***

_Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue_

***A shadow looms over Camp Half Blood.***

_Onaji kuni ni umareta no mirakuru romansu _

***The Sailor Senshi, along with the rest of camp arm themselves with demigods weapons.***

_Shinjite iru no mirakuru romansu_

***A girl with golden wings rises through the shadows, and the Sailor Senshi kneel at the sight of her.***

* * *

><p>Sailor Galaxia sighed with pleasure. The weapon was complete. She lifted her head and faced the dozens of princesses from all corners of the universe, and held the sword for all to see.<p>

A gasp of awe was heard from the council at the sight of it, followed with light applause. Sailor Galaxia pushed her reddish gold hair from her sweaty forehead and knelt to the floor. A different gasp rose from the crowd, and in an instant, a blond haired princess was at her side.

"Galaxia, _anata wa daijōbudesu ka?_" she asked, her face filled with worry. Galaxia gave a weak smile and nodded slowly.

"It's the blade…it took so much energy to create." She saw the look on the blonde's face and gripped her hand. "Princess Uranus, do not worry about me so much. I'll be fine."

Princess Uranus smiled. "You are my older sister. It is only natural for me to worry about you."

Galaxia nodded. "My sister and heir. You shall rule the Sailor Senshi and wield the blade when I fade."

The younger sister scrutinized the blade, her expression filled with worry. The blade was transparent, with a golden hilt, an omega printed on it. The blade itself, even in the darkness of space, glowed brilliantly with thousands of colors.

Princess Uranus bit her lip. "May the gods never let that day come."

Sailor Galaxia said nothing, but held her hand tightly as she slowly rose, the blade in her grip. She faced the other princesses, her expression fierce.

"Protectors of the galaxy!" she called. They all fell silent. Galaxia inhaled slowly. "Watch!"

With that, she loosened the blade from her grip and let it fall to the floor. It smashed into thousands of pieces, the shards falling like raindrops.

Princess Serenity stepped forward, her eyes filled with shock. "Galaxia! What are you…"

Sailor Galaxia held up her hand. "Look."

The shards of the blade rose and flew towards the audience. The women braced themselves, only to realize that the shards had stopped in midair and began to glow. Each shard approached a princess and had slowly melted and changed into a weapon.

Galaxia smiled. "Now, Sailor Senshi, you are complete. You must go, take these weapons, rule your planets, and protect. That is what Ouranos has called us for." She stepped forward, her white dress rippling in the space wind. "Soldiers of Ouranos. If anything, keep our anthem in your hearts. Never let it die. Always fight, no matter what obstacle." She raised her fist. "Sailor Senshi, _makenai_!"

The audience mimicked her movement. "MAKENAI!"

**A/N: A few things…so you don't get confused…**

**Elements from BOTH the manga and the anime will be incorporated in this story.**

**Characters from The Lost Hero will be included, but the storyline will not be.**

**Hotaru is about fourteen.**

**The Sailor Senshi can speak in English, but when alone, they speak in Japanese.**

**That should be about it. I don't own **_**Moonlight Densetsu**_** either. I apologize if the beginning is confusing, but I desperately wanted to create a title sequence. The story begins in the next chapter!**


	2. Normal Excitement

**A/N: Happiness abounding! Another chapter! Which means more mingling! (waves to Ami) Hi, Ami!**

**Ami: Uh…hi. (to Rei) Who is this weirdo?**

**Rei: o.o Shh! She's the AUTHOR! And she has a flamethrower.**

**Ami: (pales)**

**Me: Hi Makoto! Hi Minako! Hi Leo!**

**Leo: I'm not from Sailor Moon!**

**Me:…Hi Piper! Hi Seiya! I hate you!**

**Seiya: WHAT?**

**Me: Hi Chibiusa! Hi Luna! Hi Mamoru! I think you're a pedophile and need to stop wearing that tuxedo in public!**

**Mamoru: **_**WHAT?**_

**Me: Hi Hotaru…oh…(is staring down the Silence Glaive)**

**Hotaru: (creepy smile) **_**Helllooooo**_**… **

**Me: O.O Um…maybe it's a good idea to put that down…and NOT DROP IT. EVER.**

**Hotaru: (calmly) Just say the disclaimer, and then I'll let them (points to a very very angry Mamoru and Seiya) kill you.**

**Me: (is crying and close to wetting her pants) Um, yeah. Me no owny, with the Sailor Moon and the PJO, and the…(gets on knees) OH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! OH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>"Usagi….Usagi…." a male voice called.<p>

The blonde haired seventeen-year-old rolled on her side and smiled in her sleep. "Oh, Mamo-chan…" she mumbled. "You wanna kiss me again?"

Shingo climbed on his older sister's bed. "Usagi…" he said more urgently. "Seriously. Wake. Up." He patted her cheek, in a vain effort to get her up for school.

Quick as lighting, she grabbed her little brother's hand and pulled him close to her, their noses touching.

"Mamo-chan…" She drawled, her voice thick with sleep. "You talk too much." She pursed her lips, awaiting a kiss.

Shingo sweatdropped as his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "U-SA-GI!"

Her wide blue eyes snapped open as she sprang into a sitting position, literally flinging Shingo across the room. "What? What?" She gasped and grabbed her alarm clock. "_8:50_? I'm supposed to be at school in ten minutes!" She glared at her brother. "Why. Didn't. You. Wake. Me?" She asked through clenched teeth.

Shingo gave her a look of disbelief, then rolled his eyes and left the room, muttering, "_Baka _Usagi…."

Hurriedly, Usagi threw on her school uniform, pulled her blonde locks into her special _odango_, and flew out of her bedroom.

"HiMamaandPapa, byeMamaandPapaloveyou!" She cried as she stuffed her eggs and tofu into her cheeks.

Clutching her school bag with her sweaty hand, she fled down the road on the Juuban District. Just then, a black cat with dark green eyes and a golden crescent moon on her forehead ran next to her.

"Ah. Late again, are we, Usagi-chan?"

She scowled as her breathing began to get more and more strained. "Shut…up…Luna."

The pair then passed another girl with long blonde hair tied up in a red bow. She wore the same uniform as Usagi, with navy blue and red tones. She ran easily, barely breaking as sweat. A white cat with wide blue eyes and the same moon on his forehead was saying something to her.

"Shut up, Artemis," she muttered.

Usagi smiled at her friend. "_O…hay..ou..go…zai…masu…_Mi…na..ko…chan…"

Minako Aino waved back. "Hey, Usagi! You late too?"

Usagi stared at her friend with incredulity and nodded her head slowly. It still amazed her how much stamina volleyball could give a person. She stared at her Hello Kitty watch and winced. "I…don't…think…we're…gonna….make…it…"

Minako looked ahead and gave a reassuring smile. "Of _course_ we'll make it! School's only right there!" She grabbed Usagi's hand. "Come on!"

The two girls rushed to the school entrance and waved goodbye to their cats. The final bell was just ringing as they ran up the steps and rushed into their classroom.

Usagi leaned against the door, panting heavily. Minako rushed forward.

"Sensei, sensei, we're here! We're…"

_Ten seconds later…_

"…late." She grumbled as she crumpled the detention slip in her fist.

Usagi gave a sheepish smile as she stuffed her detention slip in her skirt pocket and sat down on the cold tile of the hallway. "Well, at least we only had to clean desks after school."

Minako clenched her fists. "Psh. If I had been Sailor Venus, I would have been like, _hwah! Sailor Kick!" _She stuck her Mary Jane clad foot in the air against her invisible assailant.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Minako-chan, you always say that."

The sailor soldier of love and beauty put her foot down and slumped down on the floor next to her friend. "Well, it's true." She leaned back on the wall and smiled. "Besides, even though I died at least twice, and had to save the world from utter destruction at least _five_ times, being a Sailor Senshi was pretty cool, wasn't it?"

Usagi smiled back. "_Hai_."

Minako poked at the Eternal Moon Article pinned Usagi's uniform. "Besides, you still wear that, too."

Usagi raised her eyebrows. "You can never be too careful."

Minako leaned on Usagi's shoulder. "I guess so."

The girls' conversation eventually led to other things, but Usagi's mind kept drifting to Minako's statement.

_Being a Sailor Senshi was pretty cool, wasn't it?_

She gave a small smile. Yes, yes it had been fun, with having special powers, and those costumes…

…but it also was scary. Like when she saw her friends die, right in front of her. And all those conflicts, with the Outer Senshi, and the Sailor Starlights.

But, in a way, she missed it all. It had given her a rush, one that other things had never been able to do. As she stumbled through her other classes, she felt the feeling harboring in her chest more and more.

She couldn't deny it. She missed being Sailor Moon.

She bit her lip as she tapped her pencil on her desk. _I wonder if everyone feels the same as I do…_ she thought, her brow furrowed. _Maybe it's just not me and Minako-chan…_

Her mind was so fogged with these thoughts that she barely noticed how quickly the morning periods went by. After her English class, she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked outside, her eyes downcast.

Then, she bumped into the large pine tree in the middle of the courtyard.

Usagi landed flat on her back, warm tears springing into her eyes. "Owwwww…" she moaned, clutching one of the _odango_ on the top of her head.

A girl with emerald green eyes and wavy chocolate brown hair in ponytail stared down at her. "Usagi-chan, _daijoubu_?"

Usagi couldn't help but smile at her other friend, Makoto Kino. She stood up shakily and sat down against the tree. "_Hai_, I'm fine, Mako-chan."

Makoto sat down and pulled out her lunchbox of bounties. "Well, you looked so deep in thought, I had to worry. It isn't normal for you to think…period." She smirked as she bit into a homemade meat bun.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "_Ha ha_. Very funny, Mako-chan." She rummaged through her pack and groaned in disgust. In her haste in the morning, she had forgotten her lunch. She turned towards Makoto and gave her a sweet smile.

"Uhh, Mako-chan…"

Makoto slapped a palm to her forehead and gave an exaggerated groan. She pulled out a pair of chopsticks-_yes, she had prepared for this_-and handed it Usagi, who eagerly picked up a piece of sushi.

"So, you woke up late again, Usagi-chan?" A voice above asked. Usagi looked up. A girl with short raven black hair and ocean blue eyes was smiling at them, a book in hand, as always. It was the smart one of Usagi's motley crew, Ami Mizuno.

Ami smiled and pushed her fake glasses on her nose. Makoto waved. "Hi, Ami-chan!" The two cried in unison.

Ami sat down, pulled out a cucumber sandwich and a book and began to read, while munching on her meal.

Makoto lay on her stomach, in order to see the title of the thin volume her friend held in her hand. She immediately raised an eyebrow. "_Greek Mythology_?" She asked slowly. She rested her chin in her hands. "Since when have you been interested in that?"

Ami lowered her book and shrugged. "I don't know. But," at this, a smile spread over her face, "it's so interesting! I never knew the Greek gods could be so scandalous! For example, Apollo, the god of the sun, is bisexual! And I never knew how such a pervert the god of the wild was!" She grinned. "Even so, my favorite god is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

Makoto sat up. "You _do _act like her." She scratched her head. "I guess, my favorite goddess would have to be…hmm….which one's the one with the planting and crops? Ceres?"

Ami nodded. "That would be her Roman counterpart. In Greek, she is called Demeter."

"And what would _my_ favorite goddess be?" A female voice asked behind them. Minako had finally arrived to lunch.

Ami rolled her eyes. "Do we even have to ask?"

Minako grinned. "Yep, that's right. Venus, baby!" She exclaimed as she pulled out her lunch.

Ami waved a playful finger at her friend. "_Aphrodite_, Minako-chan."

Minako waved her hand disdainfully. "Aphrodite, Venus. Tomato, tom-ah-to. Who cares?"

Just then, a faint rumble seemed to ripple through the ground. Usagi nearly choked on her sweet bun. "D-did you feel that?"

Makoto didn't move, as she was lying on the ground, staring at the clouds in the sky. "Nope."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. Makoto had lain down on the ground, her dark green eyes cloudy with thought. Her presence seemed distant, like her essence had floated somewhere else among the heavy clouds of gas in the sky.

Usagi patted her friend's cheek. Her eyes were still glassy. She had to snap her fingers rapidly in her face in order to get her out of her trance.

Makoto shot up like a lightning bolt. "Wha?"

Minako tilted her head. "Mako-chan, you were…thinking about something?"

The brown haired adolescent stared for a moment, then blushed.

"Oh…I was just thinking that things have gotten pretty dull ever since…" she faltered as she focused on the clouds again.

Ami put down her book. "Ever since we stopped being Sailor Senshi?"

She nodded slowly.

Usagi unconsciously gripped the Eternal Moon Article. "_Minna_! You too?"

Everyone slowly nodded. Makoto pushed herself on her knees and blew a curly strand of hair from her forehead. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it, can we? All we have now to do is school, school, and, let's face it, more school." She looked at all of her friends. "Unless one of _you _guys has something to do."

Silence. Then, suddenly, Ami's eyes opened wide.

"Oh!" She cried, excited for some reason. "There was something I wanted to tell you guys! You see, there's…"

The bell rang, and the other three girls all felt a twinge of disappointment as they all went back to their classes. At the end of the day, Minako caught up with Usagi.

"Uggh!" She groaned. "I'm dying to hear what Ami wanted to tell us! There is no way, NO WAY, I tell you, that I am waiting for the most excitement I've had in at least a year, okay!"

Usagi nodded. "I know! Stupid detention!"

Just then, a teacher approached the two teens.

"Aino Minako. Tsukino Usagi. Don't you need to be in detention right now?"

Minako's eye twitched. For some strange reason, she was filled with this psychopathic determination to hear Ami's news.

Now.

Not after detention, but now.

Without thinking, she clenched her fists, faced the teacher and screamed: "NO! WE! DON'T!"

Usagi flinched. Minako was screwed for sure now. But then, the strangest thing happened. The teacher froze, blinked, then shook her head.

"You're…you're right…"

Usagi's mouth fell open with an audible _clunk_.

The teacher smiled at the two. "_Gomennasai_, Miss Aino, Miss Tsukino. Have a nice afternoon."

With that, she turned on her heel and walked away.

Usagi's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Minako. How the crap did you do that?"

Minako turned. "Do what?"

Usagi's mouth dropped open again. "Are you serious? You just told that _sensei_ that we didn't have detention, and she…she…"

"…believed me." Minako finished in a whisper. Suddenly, she bit her lip and clutched her stomach.

"Minako-chan!" Usagi cried.

Minako took a few quick breaths and stood up straight again. She put her hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"It's okay, Usagi-chan. It was…just that feeling…when I told the sensei…I had never felt it before…it tingled…" She shook her head. "It's fine. It's nothing." She grinned. "Now let's head over to the shrine before I explode, 'kay?"

Usagi laughed as they both ran down the hallway. In a few minutes, she burst through her doorway. Her mother set a platter of cookies on the counter. Usagi quickly reached for one, but her mom slapped her hand away.

"Ah ah ah, Usagi-chan. You eat too much as it is."

Usagi rolled her eyes and kissed her mother on the cheek. "I love you too, Mama."

Ikuko Tsukino smiled as her daughter ran down the hallway. She had seemed more excited than she had seen her in a long time. She scratched her head.

_She didn't even steal a cookie_….

Usagi threw down her backpack and threw off her uniform. She then slipped on a purple graphic tee with a large green peace sign on it. She then slid on her favorite short-shorts and her bright blue Converse.

Luna, who had been sitting on Usagi's bed, stretched her back out lazily.

"Oi, Usagi-chan, where's the fire? You go any faster and you'll kill yourself!"

Usagi grabbed her cat. "Are you kidding me? Ami-chan's got something exciting to tell us! Do you know how bored I've been lately?"

Luna blinked. "But, Usagi, this is Ami we're talking about…"

Usagi stopped for a minute. "True, true…" Her blue eyes glittered. "BUT. I'm so desperate, honestly, I don't even care. Come on!"

And with that, she ran out the door, Luna's scruff in her hand.

"USAGIIII!" Luna wailed as they fled down the sidewalk.

Usagi didn't slow down until they reached the Hikawa Shrine. Well, at least, she didn't slow down until she hit something.

Or someone, for that matter.

"Ah! Usagi-chan, you _baka_! Watch where you're going!"

Usagi pushed herself up her friend and sometimes mortal enemy, Rei Hino. Her chocolate brown eyes squinted in annoyance. Usagi glared back.

"Me? You should watch where _you're_ going!"

Rei stood up, brushing the dirt from her Catholic school uniform. "Well, _excuse me_ for actually believing that you'd actually look up and MOVE!"

Usagi glared more heavily as she stuck her tongue out at her black-haired friend. "Well…mmmm!"

Rei stuck her tongue out in response. "Mmmmm!"

"Mmmmmm!"

"Mmmmmmmm!"

"MMMMMMM!"

Makoto walked out of the shrine and grabbed the scruffs of their necks. "Sheesh, will you kiddies ever behave?" she asked teasingly as she dragged them to their meeting room in the shrine.

Usagi grinned as she grabbed a handful of cookies from the platter. She faced Ami, who had changed into a simple white peasant blouse and dark skinny jeans.

"Okay, Ami, spill it. I didn't run all the way here for nothing."

Ami raised an eyebrow. "Goodness, Usagi, I didn't know you were _that _desperate." She rummaged through her pack, pulling out a crumpled sheet of paper. She then spread it out on the table and pushed it to her friends, who looked at it eagerly. Their eyes widened.

"_Win A Trip to America_?" Minako asked slowly.

Ami nodded quickly. "I got it from cram school. You see, what you do is you write an essay, and if you win, you get to spend the rest of the school year in _New York City, _at a real American high school!" Her sea blue eyes were sparkling with excitement.

Silence floated through the room as four girls sat with their mouths open.

"A-america?" Minako asked after several minutes of silence. "D-do you know what this means?"

Ami grinned. "Increased educational opportunities by traveling abroad and opening our minds to the real life experiences of the outside world?"

Everyone looked at her. "HELL NO!"

Minako reached across the table and smacked her friend across the face. "Are you CRAZY? America means _guys_. As in, Hot. American. Guys. Like Justin Bieber!" She sighed.

"Or Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Or Logan Lerman!" Makoto cried.

"Or Mamo-chan!"

"Or Alex Pettyfer!" Rei squealed.

"Or Mamo-chan!"

Ami rolled her eyes, while Luna and Artemis sweatdropped.

"Ah, Luna, their head are like coconuts, aren't they?" Artemis muttered.

"Mm." Luna nodded. "Filled with nothing but water."

"Ugh," Ami groaned. "For one thing," she pointed at Makoto, "Logan Lerman is out of you league…" Makoto crossed her arms of her basketball jersey and seethed.

"….two, Alex Pettyfer is WAY out of your league, Rei-chan…" Rei scowled at this.

"…three, Usagi, Mamoru isn't even American! He's just IN America. At Harvard. In Boston. In Massachusetts."

Usagi stared at her blankly. She hadn't gotten high marks in Geography.

"Which is NOT in New York."

Usagi began to pout. "Aww…"

"…and FINALLY, there is no possible way that you could be in the same BREATHING SPACE as Justin Bieber, BECAUSE, according to his official website, he has a three month tour in Europe, With. His. Girl. Friend." Her eye twitched imperceptibly with every word.

Minako put her hands on her hips. "What were you doing on his official website?"

Ami's face turned a violent shade of red. "U-um, I was just, um, researching?"

Minako raised an eyebrow.

"Um…researching people in pop…culture?"

Minako rose and slapped a manicured hand on the table. "A-HA! I KNEW IT! YOU'RE A CLOSET BELIEBER!"

Ami shook her head violently. "No, no, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

**ONE MINUTE LATER**

"JUST SAY IT, AMI-CHAN!"

Ami desperately tried to wriggle out of Minako's headlock. "NEVER! LET GO OF ME!"

Usagi pulled on Minako from behind, while Makoto tried to pull Ami from Minako's elbow.

"Ugh! Minako-chan, why do you care so much?" Usagi moaned, pulling as hard as she could.

Minako turned to Usagi. "Are you kidding? It's not normal for a teenage girl to be so resistant to men. Ami-chan SHALL fall in love one day, or I WILL BREAK HER."

"Mina! You're overreacting!" Makoto cried.

Tears poured down Ami's cheeks. "You're…choking…me…"

Luna slapped her head on the carpet. "Yep. Coconuts."

Rei slammed a hand on her table. "_YAMATE!_"

Everyone immediately stopped and slowly crept to the table, while Ami laid down and tried to catch her breath. After a few pants, she stood up.

"Okay. Okay." She gave a small smile. "So. Are you guys in? I mean, there's a very small chance that we could win this, but, it would be nice if you could do it with me." She bit her lip. "So, what do you say?"

Usagi looked at Rei. Rei looked at Makoto. Makoto looked at Minako. They all smiled and nodded.

"_Hai!_"

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson jiggled his leg violently.<p>

_Five minutes, only five more minutes…_

Yeah. Being a kid with ADHD in a boring Lit class in the last few minutes before the weekend did have its disadvantages.

Did I mention that his teacher was his stepfather?

Annoyed, he blew a strand of jet black hair from his sea green eyes and stared at the board. He squinted as he read the words: _Rade cpathre 23 in Sahskperae's _Hmaetl.

Stupid dyslexia.

Shrugging his shoulders, he looked down and began playing with the buttons on his school blazer. He looked up at the clock.

2:56. Crap.

Just then, the afternoon announcements started.

"Gooood afternoon, Goode High!" A perky voice called over the intercom. Percy rolled his eyes. It was probably some freshman.

"Just to let you know," the voice continued. "The Goode Gladiator will be playing the East Side Trojans tomorrow at seven, so come on down and show your school spirit! And blah, blah, blah, blah, _blah_…"

Percy played with his ballpoint pen, uninterested.

"And _blah, blah, blah_….and we need at five students to volunteer to be host families for exchange students that will be arriving from Japan next month. If you are eligible, please talk to the front desk or have your parents call this number…blah, blah, blah…"

After what seemed like an hour, the bells of salvation finally rang, and twenty-eight kids ran out of the classroom like lightning.

Percy stopped at Mr. Blofis' desk. His stepfather looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Percy. Make sure to read chapter 23 tonight, okay?"

Percy gave a grateful smile. "Thanks. What time will you be home?"

Paul Blofis chewed his pen. "I'd say…about five or so. Tell Annie and Adwoa I said hello."

Percy gave him a blank look, then remembered the guests that were visiting that afternoon. "I will. See ya tonight."

He walked out of the classroom and strode down the hallway of uniform clad high schoolers to his locker. He quickly shoved his textbooks in his messenger bag when he heard a voice call: "Hey, Seaweed Brain."

Percy rolled his eyes and closed his locker to reveal his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Her golden curly locks were pulled into a messy bun and her grey eyes looked slightly dull from being in school so long, but even with her disheveled experience and her rumpled uniform, she still looked beautiful.

Percy leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Hey, Wise Girl. You studying with me today?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Percy. Every time we go over to your place we never study."

Percy raised his eyebrows suggestively. "So, you wanna study tonight."

Annabeth punched the demigod in the shoulder, then kissed his cheek. "Sure." She laced her fingers in his as they walked down the hallway.

"So, did you hear about the Japan thing?" Annabeth asked. Percy nodded. She pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Well, my stepmom wants us to be a host family."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

Annabeth shrugged. "She's part Japanese. I think she wants to get back to her roots, or something like that. She likes to talk in Japanese a lot."

"Really? Do you know some?" Percy asked.

"もちろん私は日本人、あなた馬鹿を知っている。私はアテナの娘です。私は少なくとも10の言語を知って生まれてきた。神々は、このような海藻の脳にすることができます。" Annabeth tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Percy smirked. "I have no idea what you just said." He commented as the two climbed into Percy's 2011 ocean blue Maserati.

"Good." Annabeth replied.

The two pulled up in front of Percy's apartment complex in a matter of minutes. As they walked into his apartment, his mother, Sally Jackson, having a heated discussion with her friend, Annemarie. She was fairly young looking, with chocolate brown skin and smooth black hair. (Her daughter claimed it was a weave). She was short in stature, with wide brown eyes and a gap in her front teeth. His mother, on the other hand, was about the exact opposite. She had fair skin, with ice blue eyes and light brown hair. She was also rather tall for her age.

"…and so," Annemarie said in her thick African accent, "if you put the baby on your back, it gradually helps to correct problems that are found in the pelvis in older children."

"Oh really?" Ms. Jackson asked, her eyebrows raised. "Did you do that with all you children?"

Annemarie shook her head. "No. Only Adwoa." She motioned to her teenage daughter. She was in her early years in high school, and wore her hair in highlighted black cornrows. Her dark brown eyes had a naïve, innocent, look. She wore a bored expression as she bounced Percy's little half-sister, Andromeda, or Andie, on her lap. The thing that was most interesting about her was her generous curves, even for a young teen, she had a rather large bust and wide curves. She turned and smiled at Percy.

"Hello, Mr. Jackson," she called. Her mother and Sally went to hug the two half-bloods.

Annabeth sat down on the couch and reached for the baby on the other girl's lap, but Adwoa hugged the girl close to her chest.

"MINE." Annabeth scooted away quickly. It was a good rule of life to not steal a baby from Adwoa.

"So," Sally asked. "What's going on in school?"

Percy shrugged as he grabbed a Coke from the fridge. "Nothing much. They're still talking about that exchange program again."

"Exchange program?" Annemarie asked.

"Yeah, there are exchange students coming from Japan to our school, and they need host families! My mom wants us to do it," Annabeth said.

Sally's eyes lit up. "Oh! Percy, we should do that!"

Percy almost choked on his soda. "Huh!"

"Ah, Japan," Adwoa sighed. "I was there for a few months."

"Really?" Percy asked. "What was it like?"

"Percy, I was like three months old."

As the conversation between the females moved on to other things, Percy stared at the bubbles in his carbonated drink rise, fall, and pop. It amazed him how chaotic his life had been in the past year or two. Maybe an exchange student staying in their home could finally make things normal.

Or, monsters would attack and maul them alive. But what chance of that was there now?

And with that thought, he rummaged through the refrigerator a shoved a blue cookie in his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OW! OW! OH MY GOSH, WHO KNEW ROSES COULD HURT SO MUCH! AAUUUGH! (gets up with scorch marks and cuts all over her body). FINE. If I retract all that I said in the beginning, WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO KILL ME?**

**Seiya and Mamoru: Maybe…**

**Me: O.O OKAY OKAY I TAKE IT ALL BACK! PLEEEEASEE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN KISSED YET…I mean…um…I…haven't…gotten…a….um…job?**

**Mamoru: Fine. (punches Seiya)**

**Seiya: UGH. Fine.**

* * *

><p><strong>And yeah, those random people in Percy's apartment were me and my mom. And I wasn't lying about my appearance. <strong>

**Look, I'm black okay?**

**I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, but it's really hard to put a TV show into writing for me. Things will get interesting in the next chapter, I promise ;)**

**And also, this story isn't a play. It was just the introduction.**

**Peace ;).**


	3. Rabbit on the Moon

**A/N: Yep. I'm not Rick Riordan or Naoko Takeuchi. You do the math. (sigh) I'm sorry I have nothing snappy to say today, but, it's late, so without further adeu, or however you spell it, ON WITH THE SHOW…I mean…STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>What is your dream<em>?

It was a simple question, really. But for Usagi, who had basically seen what her future was like (and it was pretty freakin' AMAZING), it was pretty much the most ambiguous and vague question you could give a person.

She rolled on her side and faced Ami, who was busily typing her ten page essay, and asked the inevitable.

"Ami-chan, what's my dream?"

Ami sighed. This was the tenth time she had heard that that Saturday.

"Your dream is to marry Mamoru, do it with him, have Chibiusa, become Neo Queen Serenity, rule the Silver Millennium and live happily ever after. The end." She rattled off in a bored voice.

Pause.

Usagi rolled over on her other side. "Rei-chan, what's my dream?"

Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto all groaned in annoyance. Usagi crossed her arms over her chest.

"_Well, _I'm _sorry_ that my whole life is planned out for me, okay? Do you actually expect me to write all that down?" She shook her head in disgust. "They'll probably take me to the place with the nice men with the nets! Ugh…"

A black haired young woman sat on the coffee table. Her slender, delicate fingers firmly gripped the knob **(A/N: Or whatever it is)** of her violin. She lifted her head and gently pushed back her blue streaked curls to reveal turquoise eyes. Her lips curled into a smile as she jabbed a thumb to the doorway of the shrine.

"You know, Haruka is a very good writer, but she's also having trouble. Maybe you two could write together."

Usagi rested her chin in her hands. "What did _you_ write about, Michiru-san?"

Michiru smiled. "I wrote about how music is a language that crosses all barriers. It was fifteen pages."

Usagi stuck her tongue out at her friend playfully. "Show off."

With that, she turned on her heel and walked over to her other friend, Haruka Tenou, who was sitting in the doorway of the shrine. Usagi always felt slightly self conscious whenever she approached her. Haruka had dark navy blue eyes, and she wore her sandy blonde hair in a boyish cut. Today, she wore a white Ralph Lauren polo shirt with khaki Bermuda shorts and brown leather loafers. Her head was tiled towards the sky, her lips pursed ever so slightly as the sun warmed her face.

Usagi sat in front of her, her laptop hugged to her chest, legs crossed, and gave a small cough. Haruka blinked and focused on her, giving a small smile when she saw her.

"Hey _koneko-chan_, what do you need?" She asked, pushing her hair back. Usagi couldn't help blushing as she gave a half smile.

"It's my essay," she said simply. "I don't exactly know what to write."

Haruka parted her lips slightly as she looked at the prompt.

"Hm. _What is your dream_? Well, that's a simple question. So," she laid on her stomach. "Tell me."

Usagi faltered as she wrinkled her forehead.

Haruka gave a wry smile. "Oh, come on, it's not that hard. What do you want, more than anything, anything in the world?"

Usagi bit her lip. "Ummm…."

Haruka rolled her eyes. "_Baka_," she said playfully. "Usagi-chan, you are a pacifist. You don't want to fight for what's right. You don't want anything or anyone to get hurt. Basically, in a nutshell, you want peace." Haruka spread out her hands. "The way to translate that for this essay is to say you want _world_ peace. Now, let me help you with the language…."

And so, for four hours, Haruka instructed Usagi on proper professional language and ways to lay out her ideas with descriptive elements of writing. It surprised Usagi how much her friend knew about literature and eloquence.

After five pages, Usagi shut off her laptop, confident she could do the rest. Haruka, satisfied, leaned back against the door frame and looked towards the sky again.

Usagi raised her eyebrow. "Haruka-san, what's _your_ dream?"

A faint blush rose to Haruka's cheeks.

"A-are you sure? It's kind of…dull…"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Try me!"

Haruka hugged her knees close to her chest. "Well, I want to fly."

Usagi's face softened. "Really?"

Haruka nodded. "Sometimes, if I close my eyes, I can see myself up there." She closed her eyes. "There are people with me. One is a man. I can't see him very well. It's like he's made from the sky itself. The other," here she sighed, "has red hair. She's very beautiful, but she's foggy. Everything's foggy, really. She smiles, and she always calls me _imouto_, little sister." She opened her eyes, and stopped a minute to focus. She then gave a small smile. Usagi had closed her eyes.

"That….that was beautiful, Haruka-san…" Usagi whispered, tear droplets brimming in her lower lids.

Haruka's eyes widened at Usagi's reaction. She quickly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oi, _koneko-chan_, it's okay. It's fun enough just to dream about it." She stood up and walked over to her laptop. "So, will you help me?"

Usagi grinned as she sat down next to her friend.

* * *

><p><em>One month later…<em>

A large crowd of people stood around the bulletin board at lunchtime. The representatives for the girls' high school were chosen, and everyone was excited.

A few seconds later, many people left the board in disgust. A few gave Usagi envious looks, which made her heart drop into her stomach.

_Did I get picked?_

She fought her way through the crowd and grabbed the bulletin board. Four names were listed on a simple white sheet of paper.

愛野美奈子。_Aino Minako._

木野まこと。_Kino Makoto._

水野亜美。_Mizuno Ami._

月野うさぎ。_Tsukino Usagi._

Usagi could barely breathe as she read the names. For a few moments, she just stood there in the sea of people, her blue eyes wide, her mouth open.

She stepped back.

"EEEEEEE! OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH! I WON! I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON! HA HA, YES! IN YOUR FACE, SUCKERS!"

She then noticed she was making a scene.

"…um, I mean…_psh_! So, I won! No big deal."

She then turned on her heel and walked away.

_EEEEEEE!_

Later, at the shrine, five girls held manila packets filled with all their travel information.

Minako was nearly bouncing out of her seat. "Do you know if anyone else got picked?"

"Well, there were only seven spots," Rei replied. "We got the first five, and Haruka-san and Michiru-san told me they got the other two. So, we all get to go together!"

Artemis raised his head from the bowl, his eyes narrowed in concern. "So, basically, the only people who were chosen for this were Sailor Senshi? Isn't that a little suspicious?"

Usagi raised her eyebrow. "Well, Setsuna-san and Hotaru-san weren't picked."

Luna sat back. "But they're already in New York, remember? Setsuna took Hotaru with her while she was studying at NYU."

Rei traced patterns in the wooden table. "Maybe we should look into it…" She smiled. "Look, I'll do some fire reading tonight and see if there's anything wrong. But I highly doubt that there will be."

Luna nodded. "_Arigato_, Rei-chan."

Makoto grinned. "Now that _that's_ over with," She looked at Usagi. "Usagi-chan, open your folder. I wanna know who you're staying with."

Usagi waved her hand. "Okay, okay!" Slowly, she lifted the metal finder of the manila envelope and took out the first white sheet. It was a letter, something about congratulations for winning and blah, blah, blah. Usagi scrutinized the letter closely.

"Okay, so we're all going to go to this high school called Goode High…and I'm staying with…" She carefully read the name パーシージャクソン.

"…uh…Percy Jackson…"

Minako smiled. "Oooh, he sounds cute!" She then stood up straight, as if she were sensing something. "Aww…he has a girlfriend…"

Rei rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Oh, don't do that thing again."

Minako put on an innocent look. "What thing?"

Rei gave a big sigh in exasperation. "You _always _go around, saying: Oh _look_, HE'S got a girlfriend, but HE doesn't! Who do you think you are?"

Minako gave a sly grin. "Have I ever been _wrong_?"

Rei crossed her arms over her chest in a pout. "Noooooo…"

Minako gave a smug grin. "Ex-_actly_." She looked at Ami. "You next."

Ami looked at her paper. "I'm staying a girl named Annabeth Chase."

Minako crossed her arms. "_That's _his girlfriend."

Rei opened her envelope. "Quiet, you. I got a guy named Connor Stoll."

Minako read her letter. "Ooh, I got his brother Travis!"

Makoto gave a teasing smile. "Well, I hope you don't get anything stolen! Eh? Eh?" She said, nudging Rei in the shoulder.

Everyone just looked at her.

"You know….because their last name is Stoll…"

No one reacted.

"As in stolen… oh, never mind." She sighed as she opened her envelope and pulled out her letter. "Clarisse La Rue? Aww…she sounds _kawaii_…"

Rei waved her letter in front of Minako's face. "Well, Miss I-know-everyone-in-the-history-of-the-world's-love-life, does _my_ host have a girlfriend? Huh? HUH?"

Minako closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them slowly. "Nope. But _mine_ does. Crap."

Rei smirked. "Would you be willing to say that with 500 yen?"

Minako gripped her hand. "Definitely." Then, she sat up, her eyes wide.

"Oh gosh, boys. BOYS! Aah! I've gotta pack!" Quickly, she threw Artemis over her shoulder and grabbed her friends' hands simultaneously. "Help me, help me, help me!"

And with that, she pulled her friends out of the shrine for a VERY long afternoon of packing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Will the following students please come up to the front desk after school please: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Clarisse La Rue, and Travis and Connor Stoll. Thank you."<em>

Percy felt anticipation rise in his chest as he walked down the crowded hallway to the principal's office. When he got there, everyone was already sitting in the main office. Clarisse gave him a weird look.

"Percy? Why are _you_ doing this?"

He shrugged. "My mom wanted to." He sat down in the chair next to Annabeth. "You?"

Clarisse gave a soft smile. "My foster mom says that it'll help me to relate to people better."

Annabeth grinned. "Really? 'Cause you're doing a lot better than you used to. I mean," here, she pinched Clarisse's cheek playfully. "Look at that smile!"

Clarisse slapped her hand away, but smiled wider. "Shut up, Princess." She looked at the Stoll brothers. "What about you guys?"

Connor turned a violent shade of red while Travis began to laugh uncontrollably. Connor grabbed Travis' arm. "DUDE, don't tell them."

Travis grinned. "I'm gonna tell 'em."

"Don't you dare."

"I'm gonna say it…."

"TRAVIS!"

"_Connor," _Travis began in a very thick, female Jersey accent. "_I've been very, very worried about you. You know WHY?"_

Connor buried his head in his hands.

"_Because ever since Travis got his little girlfriend at that camp of yours, you've been, dare I say it, a third wheel. And you know what happens to third wheels?" _He paused, waiting for an answer.

"_Well, they go into a deep psychological depression from lack of a woman, and THEN, they steal things to fill the void, and THEN they go to jail_. _Do YOU want to jail, Connor?_"

Percy burst into laughter at the way Travis pronounced 'Connor' as 'Conna'.

"_So, what I did is I signed you up for the exchange program so you can get some…_some…" Travis began to snicker. _"…f-female companionship…_BAHAHAH!"

Connor smacked his brother upside the head. "Dude, it's not funny, okay? She made you do it, too."

Clarisse snickered. "You mean, the only reason you're doing this is because your aunt wants you to get a girlfriend?" She laughed. "Oh, that's rich. That is too rich!"

Connor rose slightly to give the daughter of Ares a piece of his mind, but the principal called them in to her office, in which she gave them a speech about the value of opening their hearts and minds to new experiences, and blah, blah, blah… Then, she handed the five manila envelopes containing information about the exchange students and left the office for a few minutes to let them read the various pamphlets.

Percy opened his envelope to pull out a handwritten application with two names on it. He squinted, for his dyslexia made it hard to read. He handed it to Annabeth, who analyzed the Japanese.

"T-Tsukino Usagi….Kaiou Michiru…" she replied slowly. Then, she laughed. "Aww…that's cute…"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Annabeth grinned. "Well, _tsuki no usagi_ literally means 'rabbit on the moon'. It's a Japanese folk legend." She then rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Kaiou Michiru…that names sounds familiar….I know that _kaiou _means 'ocean'…"

"Cool!" Percy said.

"Ooh! It's that one violin artist you made me listen to that one time! Remember?" Clarisse piped up.

"Oh yeah! With _Uranus Soshite Neptune_? Man, that song was epic!"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Clarisse, you listen to classical music?"

Clarisse's eyes widened as she blushed. She then crossed her arms over her chest.

"It helps me get pumped up for Capture the Flag, okay?"

Percy shook his head, smiling. "Never mind. Who did you get, Annabeth?"

Annabeth read her own paper. "Hmmm…Mizuno Ami and…Tenou Haruka… well, _mizuno _means 'water', and _tenou_ means 'heaven'…" Her eyes lit up. "Wait. _Mercury_?"

Travis raised an eyebrow. "You mean that one chick in Japan who's smarter than you? The one that you're always complaining about?"

Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't complain about her! Just because she has a _stinking_ IQ of 300, and she's a top score for _all _the standardized tests in Japan…" She grabbed Clarisse's paper in order to change the subject. "Gimme that! Ah…" She smiled. "Kino Makoto. _Faithfulness of wood_."

Clarisse waved her hand. "Psh. I could take her down in five seconds."

"Oooh! Ooh!" Travis waved his hand like a child. "Do me! Do me!"

Annabeth took both Travis and Connor's papers. She read Travis' first.

"Aino Minako… well, Aino means '_of love'. _Wow. She might as well be an Aphrodite child." She then took Connor's paper. "And…Hino Rei…'_spirit of fire'_…"

Connor stuck his tongue out at his brother. "Woo-hoo! YES! I got the hot one…wait? She is a girl right?"

Annabeth facepalmed. "Yes, Connor…"

* * *

><p>Seven girls sat in gate A22 in Narita International Airport, all bristling with excitement. The pigtailed one had whipped out her iTouch for an intense conversation with her boyfriend on Facebook. The ocean eyed one was leafing quickly through her <em>Greek Mythology<em> book yet again, while the boyish one had fallen asleep (even though it _was_ only 10:30 in the morning) in between her and the wavy haired one, who had pulled out her notebook and was jotting quick lyrics to a song she had composed. The blond haired one and the brown eyed one had pulled out magazines, the first was avidly reading _People_, and the latter was reading _Money_.

Yep, all were happy.

Okay, that's not completely true.

Makoto sat in her chair, still in her University T-shirt and puppy pajama bottoms, her feet bare and hugged close to her knees. She stuck her hand in a bag of sour gummy worms and stuck them in her mouth, the sugary-salty mixture doing nothing for the growing pit in her stomach. She turned to the gate and the large windows that showed the tarmac and the planes rising to the heavens.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Mako-chan, _daijobu_? You look pale."

Makoto started and turned. Rei had put a hand on her shoulder. She took a few deep breaths and shook herself. She then put on an uneasy smile.

"_H-hai_…" she murmured, her voice barely audible. Rei gave her a suspicious look, then went back to her magazine.

"_We would like to invite all members of first class and prestige class to board at this time_," a female voice said over the intercom.

Six of them stood up. "Well, that's us!" Usagi said, cheerfully, shouldering her carry-on. They all proceeded to walk towards the gate.

Makoto stood up slowly and began to walk to the gate. Then, she froze.

* * *

><p><em>The little brown haired girl grabbed onto her mother's leg. <em>

"_Mamma, Pappa! I don't want you to go!" she cried, her green eyes wet with tears._

_Her parents gave their only child a look of sympathy as they bent down to her level. They both pulled her into a warm embrace._

"_Daijobu, Mako-chan_,_" her father murmured into her ear._

"_Everything will be fine," her mother said. "We'll be back in a week._

_They stood up and walked towards the gate. Right before they boarded, they turned and smiled at the seven-year-old and waved._

"_We love you." _

_Those were the last words Makoto ever heard them say._

* * *

><p>Usagi shook her friend's shoulder violently. "Mako-chan, Mako-chan!"<p>

Makoto woke up from her trance. "_H-hai!_"

Usagi furrowed her brown in concern. "Makoto, what's wrong? You've been acting strange since you've gotten here."

Makoto froze. She knew she couldn't lie anymore.

"I-I'm sorry, Usagi-chan." She faced the gate. "I swore myself that I would do it…just to prove that it's safe…for Mamma and Pappa…but…" A single tear traced down her pale cheek as she covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she began to weep.

Usagi wrapped her arms around her sobbing friend. Haruka turned to see her friend in tears and immediately understood. She turned back from the line and caught up with her.

"Mako-chan," she whispered in her ear. "Mako-chan, look at me."

She raised her head from her hands, her eyes rimmed with red, and focused on Haruka. She put her hands on her shouders.

"Makoto," she whispered, her voice bringing the slightest blush to her cheeks. "What am I the soldier of?"

Makoto rubbed her nose. "T-the sky?"

Haruka smiled and nodded while wiping the tears from her eyes. "So, if in the unlikely event that something _does_ happen, after I transform and save Michiru-san, I _promise_ you'll be next. _Hai_?"

Makoto gave a sheepish smile and rolled her eyes. "Gee. Thanks…"

Haruka pulled her friend into a hug. "Nothing's gonna happen. I promise."

Makoto inhaled steadily. "You promise?"

Haruka lifted her hand. "I swear on the River Styx."

Suddenly, thunder seemed to rumble outside, though the sky was clear. It seemed to ripple through her like a contraction.

Usagi tilted her head. " 'Swear on the River Styx'?"

Haruka stood and took both their hands. "It's what the Greeks used to do when they made promises."

Usagi smiled. "Ami-chan's rubbing off on you, isn't she?"

Makoto rolled her eyes. "She's rubbing off on all of us." She then led her two friends to the gate, and couldn't help but smile.

The sinking feeling weighing her heart hadn't disappeared, but her heart felt lighter nonetheless.

* * *

><p>Katie Gardner yawned as she leaned against Clarisse. She, Clarisse, Percy, Annabeth, Annabeth's stepmother and brothers, Percy's parents, Clarisse's foster mother, and her boyfriend's aunt Clara from Jersey were waiting in the Arrivals gate at the JFK airport.<p>

And it was late. Really late.

Katie pulled herself up and rubbed her eyes, fighting to stay awake. She was representing the Stoll brothers, since they were working on some big Physics project worth 50% of their trimester grade.

"W-Wha time is it?" She mumbled.

Annabeth shot up from her boyfriend's arms. "I'm not pregnant, Ma! Wait…what? Oh…" She checked her watch. "10:40."

All the teens groaned. Katie leaned on her friend and drifted off to sleep once again.

Soon, after what seemed like seconds later, she felt her cheek being tapped violently and a voice hiss in her ear: "They're here!"

Katie shot up and slowly opened her eyes, smoothing down her short brown hair. Walking towards her were two girls. The first was tall, with long black hair that reached her hips and eyes the color of hot cocoa. Her skin was pale, yet even, with no signs of acne and soft, pale pink lips. Her figure was slim, with minimal curves. She wore a simple red tank top with black capris and purple-and-black Vans. A red headband sat on the top of her hair, and she put on a soft, yet tired smile.

The second one was slightly shorter. She had soft blond hair with wide blue eyes, bright as lightning. Her skin was more of a darker tone, as if she went outside a lot. Her figure was also slim, but she seemed more pretty and inviting than her friend. She wore a purple Glee graphic T-shirt with simple denim short shorts and pink flip-flops, showing off her silver painted toenails. She also carried a light blue cat carrier, which let out a soft mewing.

Travis' aunt Clara stood up and gave them both a warm hug. "Oooh! It's so nice to meet you!" She said to them in her thick Jersey accent. Katie stood up and shook their hands.

"Hello," the first one said. "my name is Rei Hino."

"And I'm Minako Aino," said the blonde. She pointed to her cat carrier and lifted it up, revealing a white cat with wide blue eyes. "And this is Artemis."

Katie smiled. "Aww. And I'm Katie," she said softly. "I'm Travis' girlfriend." A faint blush rose to her cheeks, like it did when she always said that.

Clara waved her hands dismissively. "Oh, my nephews. They had to work on some big physics project, so you'll have to meet them when you get home. She then sat the two down. "Did I ever tell you about the time they…"

Meanwhile, Makoto walked rather quickly to the Arrivals gate. She saw a short blond woman with wide green eyes smiling and holding a sign with her name on it. Without hesitation, she ran over to the woman and pulled her into a tight hug. The flight had gone smoothly, but she was so nervous that she hadn't even slept. The happiness of being on solid ground had been too much for her.

The woman, who only came up to her chest, hugged her back. When Makoto finally let go of her, the woman stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Emily Shields, Clarisse's foster mother. It's nice to meet you! How was your flight?"

Makoto scratched the back of her neck, slightly embarrassed. "Long," She admitted.

Emily nodded with sympathy. She then motioned to a girl sitting in the rows of seats. "And this is my daughter, Clarisse."

Makoto leaned over to see her better. The girl had tanner muscular skin, with eyes the color of redwood trees and smooth, yet choppy hair down to her shoulders. She wore a white Yankees cap tilted to the side. Her red Varsity T-shirt was less than form fitting, almost like Makoto's herself. She wore black gym shorts, accented with muddy sneakers. Nonetheless, she still held some faint aura of respectable beauty. She stood and shook Makoto's hand with a firm grip.

The two girls eyed each other. Then, a slow smile simultaneously came over their lips. They both laid down on the ground, gripped each other's right hand, and began the ultimate arm wrestling showdown.

Emily smiled. Yes, these two would get along just fine.

Ami and Usagi both held hands as they walked to Arrivals. Ami gripped her suitcase self-consciously as she walked over to an Asian woman with short, highlighted hair. Two boys with her same features, both in their pajamas (white T-shirts and blue bottoms) tapped violently on their Nintendo DS players.

Sitting next to the woman was a girl about her age. She had tan skin, with curly blond locks and dark, slightly unnerving grey eyes. She wore grey Aeropostale sweatpants over her bare feet, and a simple blue form fitting varsity T-shirt. She smiled and stood up, her hand outstretched.

"_Konnichiwa! Watashi no namae wa Annabeth Chase. __Sore wa anata ni aete hijō ni iidesu. Kore wa, Helen Chase, soshite watashi no chīsana kyōdai, Bobby to Matthew watashi no keibodesu. Soshite anata wa?"_

Ami smiled. "My name is Ami Mizuno. And thank you for speaking in Japanese, but I do want to work on my English a little bit. It's nice to meet you too, and your brothers are very cute."

Annabeth blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Oh. Okay. Is the other person coming?"

Ami nodded. Suddenly, a loud snore interrupted her thoughts. Annabeth turned and glared at a boy asleep in the seats. "Excuse me a moment." She said to Ami.

She then walked over to her boyfriend. "Percy, you Seaweed Brain, get up!"

Usagi blinked. "Oh, this is Percy Jackson?"

Annabeth nodded. Usagi smiled back. "_Arigato_."

She then leaned down until her face was level with his. Then, she yelled as loud as she could: "_Ohayo gozaimasu!"_

Percy shot up like a lightning bolt and opened his eyes to see a pair of blue ones staring down at him. He sat up and got a good look at her.

She was a little shorter than him, and had a round, childlike face. Her eyes were wide and blue like the early night after the moon rose in the sky. Her hair was a bright blond, fashioned in pigtails that resembled spaghetti and meatballs. Her lips were full and pink, pursed into a wide smile. She wore dark blue denim shorts and a yellow T-shirt with a sun on it that said: _Here comes the sun!_ She had on dark blue Converse on her feet, and carried a silver cat carrier in her hand. Soft purring noises floated out of it, making Percy smile.

"Um, hi," he said. "I'm Percy."

"Usagi," she replied, sticking out her hand. "And this," she said, pointing to the cat carrier, "is Luna." The cat was black, with a golden crescent moon on its forehead that shone brightly in the darkness of the cage.

Percy grinned. "Hey, she's cute."

Usagi nodded. "Yeah." She looked over her shoulder. "Michiru-san will be here soon."

Just then, Sally came over and crushed Usagi in a tight hug. "Ooooh…it's so nice to meet you! Oh, and you look so pretty! I bet you have a boyfriend, don't you?"

Usagi blushed and nodded.

Just then, Percy heard a gasp. Katie and Clarisse had their mouths open in a wide grin. Annabeth turned as well…

…and felt her heart drop into her stomach.

Walking towards her was a guy. A. Really. Hot. Guy.

He had dirty blond hair that seemed to fall in place over his forehead. His eyes were dark, the intense color of navy blue. He was tall and lanky, wearing a thick grey Aeropostale jacket, dark blue jeans, and ordinary black Chuck Taylors. His pale pink lips were placed in a small smile, his eyes full of mirth.

Annabeth looked over to Katie and Clarisse, who only raised their eyebrows and mouthed: _DANG._ Annabeth nodded back imperceptively.

The boy walked over to her, and smiled wider. "You're Annabeth, right?"

Annabeth felt a stupid grin wash over her face, her cheeks turning a bright red. "Uh…huh…." She then looked at Percy, who raised his eyebrows. She mentally slapped herself. "I mean, yeah! Hi, you must be Haruka! It's very nice to meet you!" She grabbed his hand and shook. Surprisingly, it felt rather soft and feminine.

Haruka couldn't help laughing to herself. This girl was cute.

She gave her three days before she found out the truth.

Annabeth was violently racking her mind, trying to think of something intelligent to say, when she heard a 'thud' on the ground.

She turned. Bobby and Matthew had their mouths wide open, their video games dropped on the floor. Annabeth tried to see what they were staring at, and her mouth dropped open as well.

A girl with dark curly black hair with blue streaks was approaching the gate. Her eyes were a deep turquoise, like the water in Long Island Sound. She wore a white blouse that fell off her shoulders and a flowing pink skirt. She held a violin case against her nicely shaped chest, which accentuated her smooth hips. She approached Usagi, who was standing next to Percy, his face red and his mouth open.

"Hi," She said, her voice soft. "I'm Michiru Kaiou."

The four teens all looked at each other, then at the exchange students.

Oh boy.


	4. The Lost Princess

**A/N: Disclaimer? See chapter 3. (Dang, what kind of lawyers have the time to stalk a bunch of teen authors anyway?)**

* * *

><p>Usagi was wide awake as they drove through Manhattan. Seeing the thousands of lights gave her comfort, as it reminded her of Tokyo. After half an hour, the Prius pulled up to a large and rather new looking apartment complex. Usagi couldn't help gasping as she walked into the lobby. The room was a cool gray, with soft lighting and marble floors that looked like fresh cream. The elevator had walls of glass, so she could see the skyline.<p>

When they arrived at the apartment, there was a teenage girl sitting on the couch in front of the TV. There was a purple laptop sitting on her lap, and she was typing on it rapidly. When she heard the door open, she turned, her highlighted braids all over her dark brown face.

"Oh! Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson!" She said softly. She caught Usagi's eye and waved shyly. Usagi waved back.

Percy's mother reached into her wallet and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. "Was Andie alright tonight, Adwoa?" **(A/N: Yes, I'm so narcissis…self-centered ;))**

The girl nodded. "Mm-hm. After she had dinner, we watched some _Sesame_ _Street_ and went straight to bed. She was perfect." She put her laptop in her backpack. "But really, Mrs. Jackson, you don't have to pay me."

Sally put her money back in her wallet. "If you say so…"

The teenager's eyes widened. "You know, I was just kidding, you know. Because, I'm black…and I love money…and I need to go to college…" She gave a sheepish smile.

Mrs. Jackson pressed the bill into her palm and gave her a hug. "Thank you."

Paul put an arm around her shoulder. "I'll take you home."

She smiled. "Thank you." She then, much to her surprise turned to Usagi and grinned.

"I hope you guys have a nice time in America," she said softly.

"Will you be at Goode too?" Usagi asked her.

Adwoa shook her head. "No. I go to a charter school in Brooklyn. But, I do come around here a lot, so you'll see me again."

Usagi and Michiru waved. "Bye."

"Bye," she replied, then left the apartment.

Percy lined up their suitcases along the wall, handed Luna's cat carrier to Usagi, then sat on the couch. Michiru sat next to him, causing him to blush slightly. Usagi giggled at sat next to her.

Sally sat in the loveseat next to them. "Do you guys need anything? Juice? Water? Soda?"

The girls shook their heads politely, smiling.

Sally nodded. "Okay, then." She crossed her legs on the seat and faced Michiru. "So, you're a violin artist, correct?"

Michiru nodded. "Yes. I compose my own pieces."

"Oh really?" Sally raised an eyebrow.

Michiru smiled. "Mm-hm. Sometimes I play concerts, but I don't really do that all that much. I also like to paint original pieces, and I teach an art class at the community center."

"Just like my friend Rachel," Percy put in.

"Really?" Michiru turned to Percy and gave him a winning smile, which made him blush even more. "I'd like to meet her sometime."

"So, what do you do in your free time?" Sally asked.

Michiru shrugged. "Not much, I guess. I read, practice violin, hang out with Haruka-san…"

"Oh! You mean that nice young man from the airport? He's your boyfriend?"

Michiru looked up, around, and smiled. "Uh…I _guess_ you could say that."

Percy had never felt such a mixture of relief and disappointment in his life. Meanwhile, Usagi snickered, but tried to disguise it as a cough.

Sally turned to Usagi. "And what are you interested in, sweetie?"

Usagi blinked. "Oh, I don't know, I just do normal stuff, you know, eat, sleep, read manga…Oh! And talk to my boyfriend. He's actually taking some courses at Harvard, so I want to visit him while I'm here."

Just then, a soft mewing came from the cat carrier. Usagi smiled and slowly opened the latch. Luna leapt out and stared up at the living room and the people around her.

Then, she caught a pair of sea green eyes.

Luna felt heat rise to her cheeks and she stared up at the teenage boy before her.

_Oh, he looks like that Logan Lerman boy that Makoto has a shrine of in her room…_

Percy leaned down. "Hey you. C'mere."

And with that, he lifted Luna into his arms. Almost as if it was a jerk reaction, she nuzzled his chest and began to purr.

"Aw, I think she likes me," Percy said.

Usagi giggled. "Percy-san, you look so _kawaii _with her!"

Percy grinned. "Well, she reminds me of the way I hold my sister. She's so tiny and warm." And with that, he kissed the top of Luna's forehead.

Then, she fainted.

Percy's eyes widened. "Um, Usagi, did your cat just _faint_?"

Usagi snickered. "Percy-san, I think she has a crush on you!"

Percy blushed and stared at the unconscious cat in his arms. "Wow. That's…not…awkward at all…"

Michiru smiled and faced Sally. "How old is your daughter?"

"Six months," Sally said proudly. "We call her Andie, but her full name is Andromeda."

"Andromeda?" Michiru raised an eyebrow. "Like the Greek myth, right? Saved by Perseus, the son of Zeus."

Sally nodded. "Well, Percy's father, he kind of had an obsession with Greek mythology, so he named Percy 'Perseus" when he was born. It seemed only fitting to name his sister Andromeda." She tilted her head. "Do you like Greek mythology, Michiru?"

Michiru shrugged. "I guess. The Greek gods are rather interesting though?"

"Really?" Percy asked, who was still trying to revive Luna. "Which one's your favorite?"

Michiru smiled. "Um, the one that you call Neptune? Or Poseidon?" She studied Percy, looking straight into his green eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like him?"

Percy looked up and around. "Um, _yeah_, sure, I get that a lot."

_You have NO idea…_

Suddenly, Percy felt a weight on his shoulder. Usagi had finally fallen asleep. Sally stood up.

"Percy, dear, can you take the girls' bags to their room, please?" Percy nodded, and lifted Michiru's suitcase over the the guest bedroom.

Luna slowly awoke, her cheeks red. She saw the boy retreating and immediately began to follow him.

Somehow, she sensed a strange aura from the boy. Something she had never sensed before. The way his eyes looked so much like the ocean, the way he smelled so much like the sea…

It was something she needed to investigate.

Percy slowly set down the suitcase in the corner of the bedroom and began to walk away, when he felt his neck tingle.

He turned. Something was sticking out of Michiru's bag. The aura around it was thick and powerful. He slowly bent down and pulled it out.

It looked like plastic. That was the first thing he noticed. But when he held it, he noticed that it was heavy, like precious metal.

That base was a long cylinder of pink quartz, with a gold orb attached to the bottom. One the top of the cylinder was a dark pink heart inlaid with crystal. Attached to the cylinder was a crescent moon made of aquamarine with a ring around it. And to top it all off, a golden six pointed star sat on the mood, engraved with…

…a trident.

Percy felt his stomach drop. It didn't feel right. Somehow, he knew Michiru knew something that he didn't.

He twirled the lip rod in his hand, about to inspect it further, when he heard a soft mewing next to him. Luna meowed and pushed her head against his hand, as if it was urgent.

Percy stood up slowly. Luna gave him a look that basically said: _Don't ask. It's better if you didn't know._

Then, the crescent moon on her forehead seemed to…to _glow_.

Percy scooped that cat into his arms. "Fine then," he murmured, and scratched the cat's ears.

But somehow, he knew that this wouldn't be over.

* * *

><p>Five girls stood at the front of the concrete entrance of the large American public school. They were all dressed in the traditional Goode uniform: blue blazer, white dress shirt, red-and-blue striped tie, navy blue pleated skirt, long knee-high socks, and shiny black Mary Janes. They stared at the many groups of teenagers, some in small cliques, some alone, some surrounded by large groups of admirers.<p>

"Well…" Ami said.

"This is it…" Rei replied.

"We go in as ordinary Asian teenagers," Minako stated, "and we come out…"

"Dead?" Makoto finished.

"No!" Minako retorted. "We come out new people."

"Or pregnant," Rei mumbled. "Whichever comes first."

"Aw, _minna_," Usagi threw her arms around her friends' shoulders. "Oh, it won't be that bad. You people watch too much TV. Everything will be fine."

"But Usagi-chan," Rei wailed. "This is _American_ high…."

The bell rang, bringing the girls to silence.

Usagi bit her lip. "Well, I guess we better get going, then…"

"We don't want to be late…" Rei said.

"Especially…" Ami replied.

"On our first day…" Makoto murmured.

"Of…school…" Minako finished.

The five friends faced each other, their expressions melancholy. Ami gave a sad smile and held out her arms.

"_Minna!_"

They all gathered into a tight group hug.

"Look, you guys! We'll go in and come out the same as we were!" Ami stuck her hand in the middle. "_Makenai?_"

Everyone put their hands together. "_MAKENAI!_"

The school day was pretty much uneventful. Usagi met the rest of Percy's friends: his cousins Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace (Minako thought he was cute, but he was a year and a half younger than her), and Clarisse's boyfriend Chris Rodriguez. The funny thing about all of them was that they all had ADHD and dyslexia, and they all went to the same summer camp for 'special' kids like them.

The only other eventful thing that happened was that there were a large crowd of girls that followed Haruka until gym class.

Then, the number of girls went from twenty to five.

Then, she told them she had a girlfriend.

The number went down to two.

So now, Haruka had two faithful stalkers. Apparently, Annabeth had found out that Haruka was a girl a couple nights earlier, because every time she saw her, she stuck her head in her locker, screaming something that sounded suspiciously like: "_WHY?"_

After school proved to be more eventful. There were a large variety of after school clubs to choose from.

Ami walked from classroom to classroom, looking for the Mathletes, or the Science Bowl, or something along those lines, when she saw signs leading to a pool.

_This school has a pool_? Ami was intrigued. She quietly walked to the pool, her Mary Janes beginning to squich through wet tile, the chlorinated water soaking her socks.

Sitting in the bleachers were a group of kids in swimsuits. She recognized Percy and Michiru among the rest. She turned, ready to walk away, when she heard a voice call out.

"Hey you!"

Ami turned in surprise.

"Are you here for swim team tryouts?" It was a woman, tall and slim. She gave Ami a warm smile.

Ami blushed. "Um, no. I was just looking around…I'm sorry, I'll see myself out…"

The woman approached Ami and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, why don't you try out? We're one person short anyway. What do you say?"

Ami stared at the pool. The water _did_ look rather enticing…

Slowly, she felt herself nod.

"Nice," the woman said, then handed her a package of clothes. "You can go change in the locker room."

A few minutes later, Ami stood at the edge of the pool, her hair in a swim cap and clad in a navy blue swimsuit that hugged her form tightly. She heard a few wolf whistles behind her, but chose to ignore then.

"Jackson!" The woman called. Percy stood up.

"Get in the second lane!"

Percy stood in front of the lane opposite Ami's. The woman put a hand on her shoulder and jabbed a thumb at the boy next to her.

"Jackson here is the best swimmer on the team. I swear, it's like that boy frickin' breathes underwater!"

Ami blinked. Was it her, or did Percy just…_stiffen_?

"Anyway, we'll let you two race, just so we can see where you're at, okay?" Ami nodded. The woman grinned.

"All right, then. SWIMMERS, TAKE YOUR MARK!"

The two stood on the platforms.

"GET SET!"

Ami put her right foot forward, her left foot back, bent down, and gripped the edge of the platform.

"_TWEET_!"

Ami launched herself off into the pool in a perfect dismount. Like a jerk reaction, she immediately began to slice her fingers through the water. As she kicked furiously down the length of the pool, she began to notice how she didn't tire as easily like when she swam alone. Without any effort, she turned to the boy in the lane beside her and gasped.

There was some strange aura radiating from Percy as he pushed through the water. But it wasn't an evil one. It was strong, yet strangely comforting and familiar.

She sighed to herself. She had never felt an aura like this before. Not a youma, and definitely not a Sailor Senshi…

Wait.

Ami finally had realized that she had not lifted her head to breathe throughout the whole race. She hadn't even noticed when she flipped to swim to the other side.

Cautiously, she opened her mouth and let the water rush into her mouth, into her throat, down into her lungs.

No difficulty. None at all.

_I can breathe underwater?_ Ami thought to herself. Were those her Senshi powers working?

She wanted to think more about it, but she realized (rather painfully) that she had hit the wall and the race had ended.

Ami pulled herself out of the pool, her body shaking violently. But it wasn'tb from the cold.

The woman pulled Ami into a hug, even though she was soaking wet.

"Oh my gosh, that was amazing! You won by a full thirty seconds! Hey, Jackson!" She called to Percy, who was climbing out of the pool. "Are you two secretly brother and sister or something?"

Percy looked at Ami, and she felt ice crawling around her heart.

Because, she swore, Percy Jackson looked at her as if he were asking that very question himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi people! I know I don't usually ask this, but PLEASE REVIEW! I've never done an SM story and I want to know if I'm doing okay! (But CC please, I'm really kind of sensitive :P)**

**Thanks to all the people that have alerted and reviewed! This was kind of a filler, but things get interesting in the next chapter!**


	5. Sailor WHAT?

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Rei tossed and turned in the queen sized bed she shared with Minako. The room was dark. Rei whipped out her cell and checked the time.<p>

3:33 AM.

Quietly as she possibly could, she swung her feet over the edge and into her special Naruto slippers. The cool air conditioner brushed against her bare legs as she bent down the Artemis' cat bed. She placed her cold fingers under his stomach and lifted him onto her shoulder.

The white cat stretched and woke slowly. "Oi, Rei-chan…"

Rei put a finger to her lips and shuffled silently to the living room and sat in front of the large fireplace. Slipping her fingers into her pocket, she pulled out a tiny box of matches, struck one, and threw it onto the few logs still in the hearth.

Once the fire rose to a considerable height, Rei crossed her legs, pressed her palms in prayer in front of her face, closed her eyes, and concentrated.

It only took a few seconds for the images to come. Rei opened her eyes wide as the images flashed in the amber flames.

They were quick, and rather blurry, but she could still make out the figures.

_Youma_.

There were many. Some were giants, some were scaly, some were pale, yet strangely beautiful, but all were menacing.

Artemis crept towards to fire. "What is it, Rei-chan?"

"Youma," she hissed, her body tense.

Artemis' eyes opened wide. "Where?"

Rei shook her head. "I don't know…" She closed her eyes. The back of her neck tingled.

"No soul…" she murmured.

"Eh?" Artemis' hair was standing on end.

"No soul," She repeated. "_The_ _youma have no soul_!"

"Rei?"

Rei nearly shot out of her skin. She turned. A silhouette stood in the kitchen doorway. Rei squinted.

"Connor-kun?" She murmured, a faint blush rising to her cheeks. The son of Hermes stepped forward, his blue eyes filled with worry.

"Rei, are you okay? You were staring at the fire, muttering something about something having no soul."

Rei felt her cheeks redden even more when she took in Connor's appearance. He wore no shirt, revealing his faint, yet apparent six-pack. His curly brown hair stuck out in all directions, making him look cuter. He put a hand on Rei's shoulder.

"Rei, Rei, did you hear me?"

Rei snapped out of her trance. "Wha? Oh! Um…I…I had a nightmare, and um…looking at fire makes…me…feel…better…"

Well, it necessarily was the truth, more or less.

Connor sat down next to her, their shoulders touching. "Well, do you feel better now?"

Rei nodded, even though it wasn't true at all. "Mmm-hmm…"

Connor raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You're lying."

Rei bit her lip. "No I'm not!"

He winked at her. "Trust me, I _know_ when people lie."

Rei blinked and patted her pockets. "Speaking of which…" She held out her palm. "Give it back."

Connor grinned as he pulled her cell phone out of his pocket and pressed it in her outstretched hand.

It was a silly game he played with her. For the past three months, every time she was in her presence, he somehow stole something indiscreetly from her. She always noticed, though, and always demanded it back. Well, except for that one time he stole her laptop and she didn't notice for three days…

Connor stared at her and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, 'kay? If anything happens, I'll protect you." He said it with a slight teasing tone, but he also looked sincere.

Rei almost rolled her eyes. _Trust me, you'll need more protecting than me_…

She almost said it, too, but then, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her chest. She let her chin rest on his shoulder, her body slowly relaxing.

It wasn't practical to fall in love with him, no matter what Minako said. Today was the second to last day of school. It had been three months, and she was leaving in a week.

It's not practical. It's not practical, she had kept telling herself.

But as Connor held her in his arms, at three in the morning, in front of a fire in June, she couldn't help wondering if it was good to go of inhibitions.

At least, just for a little bit.

* * *

><p>It was Free Day at Goode High. Every year, on the second to last day of school, all students were liberated of their regular schedules and were free to roam around the school.<p>

Percy and Haruka were sitting in the stands around the school track, both absorbed in a racecar magazine. Percy knew more about brand names, but Haruka could describe the type of transmission and efficiency of any brand you gave her.

Or, to Percy, _him_.

(Yep. That, ADHD, soda-loving, sword swinging, seaweed brained, son of Poseidon _still _didn't know Haruka was a woman.)

[After three months.]

The reason they were in the auditorium? Haruka's two stalkers had been searching for her voraciously and she needed a place where she could be ALONE.

Percy got bad vibes every time he saw those two. They were seriously beautiful, but they way they looked around, walked, ate, he could have sworn they were _empousai._

Actually, all he was getting today was bad vibes. He felt constantly on edge, as if something bad was about to happen, like a monster attack.

And trust me, he didn't need any more of _those_.

On the other side of the track, Michiru was busy composing a song with Annabeth's help. Michiru had already written the notes, but Annabeth was a genius with the words.

So anyway, everything was proceeding as normal, well, except for Percy being paranoid. Percy was busy eyeing the 2013 Ford Fiesta, when, suddenly, he felt like he was being watched.

He turned. One of the stalkers was peering over Percy's shoulder, a crazy grin on her face.

He jumped. "HOLY MOTHER!"

The other one lifted her head with the same insane grin. "Hiii, Haruka…"

The blonde stiffened at the sound of the girl's voice. She then turned, a plastic smile smeared on her face. "_K-konnichiwa_…"

Stalker #1 gave a fangirlish giggle. "Oh, _you!_ But seriously," she said, a somber look on her face. "We really need your help."

Percy fingered the pen in his pocket. He had a feeling he would need it soon.

"Yeah," Stalker #2 chirped. "We're really hungry, and we were wondering if oyu could get us something to eat…"

Haruka scooched back a little bit. "That's _it_? That's ALL you need?"

They both nodded. Percy pulled Riptide out of his pocket, his fingers over the cap.

Haruka moved back a little more. The aura of those two were disconcerting. "Um…o-okay…what do you want?"

Stalker #1 gripped Haruka's forearms. Her skin turned a deadly shade of white, and her teeth sharpened to deadly points.

"You." She whispered.

Haruka screamed, a rather feminine scream in Percy's opinion, but he didn't have time to think. He uncapped Riptide and stabbed the first _empousa _in the back, letting the demon disintegrate to golden dust. Without hesitation, he swung the celestial bronze blade at the second monster.

Haruka turned a deadly shade of pale as well and pointed at the sword. "Shiny…s-sword…murder…crazy…cheese…"

Percy froze. "Wait. You can see this?"

Haruka's mouth dropped open. "Who CAN'T see the SIX FOOT SWORD? OF COURSE I CAN SEE IT!"

Percy looked Haruka up and down. _Another demigod_?

His train of thought was cut off by a yell across the track. Annabeth had drawn her dagger and was busy working on other _empousai_ that were entering the track.

Percy turned to Haruka. "Dude. It's not safe here! You need to run!" Haruka didn't respond. She was looking straight at Michiru, who had pulled out her Neptune Lip Rod.

Haruka then cocked a head at Percy, but Michiru shook her head and raised her lips rod. Haruka nodded hesitantly.

Percy grabbed Haruka's arm. "Haruka, seriously!"

"Percy," Haruka murmured. "Just shut up and stand back, okay?"

Percy's eyes widened, then backed away slowly, hacking away at some _empousai_ that had snuck up behind him.

Haruka took a deep breath, then, with a motion as fluid as water, did a perfect backflip to some higher bleachers. She would need the room. She then pulled her lip rod out of her pocket and bit her lip.

_And I thought I would never have to do this again_…

Before she could hesitate, she let her lip rod float in front of her face as the world around her slowly melted into her private section of space.

"_URANUS PLANET POWER…" _She clutched the Lip Rod, her nails now navy blue.

"…_MAKE UP!_"

Golden light surrounded the tiny planet atop the henshin item. She then pulled it a full circle around her nude body, a fissure opening up below her feet. Once she was facing the other way, she crossed her arms over her chest, letting hot air from the fissure form her sailor _fuku_. Then, in a flash of light, she was clothed in her full uniform. She pushed her short locks back to show her tiara as a tiny stream of bubbles passed over her lips. Then, she turned and posed, one hand on her hip, the other near her side.

Percy had his mouth open all the way to the floor.

_What the heck…_ Then, he felt his cheeks redden.

_Wait. _

…_wait…_

_HARUKA'S A GIRL?_

Sailor Uranus looked at him and smirked.

"Hey. You have your sword, and I have mine." And with that, she pulled her Space Sword out of thin air. Then, she ran down the bleachers, the red blade high above her head, and jumped out of the stands.

"**SPACE SWORD…**" She cried, the blade beginning to glow with a bright light. "…**BLASTER!**" She then pulled the sword down in an arc in front of her chest. A beam of energy struck a large crowd of _empousai_ and disintegrated them in an instant.

Percy followed the Sailor Senshi's lead and jumped off the stands as well. The _daimones_ began to hiss at the sight of his blade. He felt his stomach turned to ice as he charged through the monsters. What had been the precedent to this attack? He turned to Sailor Uranus, who was also charging as well with her Space Sword.

Was Haruka a demigod? A goddess? What was with the uniform? Would they need to take her to…

A low rumbling in the ground interrupted his thoughts. Suddenly, the sprinklers erupted and the water jugs exploded. The water hovered in midair, the all joined together to form a large, translucent wave. The wave then crashed over a figure Percy hadn't noticed before. Annabeth gave him a look from across the track, but Percy shook his head slowly.

"**DEEP…**" A bright light shone inside the wave as the figure held it above her head.

"…**SUBMERGE!**" The blue ball of energy flew out of the cyclone of water, disintegrating more of the monsters. They seemed to be coming faster and in larger groups by the minute.

The water subsided to reveal a curly haired girl with the same kind of uniform as Sailor Uranus, only with turquoise and navy blue tones. Annabeth caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of her eye.

She looked _so_ familiar, but at the same time, she couldn't recognize her, almost as if she wore an invisible mask.

Suddenly, a large, jet black Great Dane burst into the arena, causing the _empousai_ to shriek and flee. The four warriors froze and slowly stepped back away. Something wasn't right.

The dog turned and snarled at Sailor Uranus. The Soldier of the Sky felt her blood freeze in her veins. The dog barked, first softly, but then, the volume increased with each bark. The canine's form also began to change. Dirty horns began to sprout out of his forehead, his hind legs turned to hooves, and his body began to look more like a man's. And his head…

Percy and Annabeth gripped their celestial bronze weapons so tight their knuckles turned white.

The Minotaur.

The monster pawed the ground, as if Sailor Uranus was the red cloth in a bullfight, and charged.

Sailor Uranus' reflexes kicked in, just in time. She lifted a gloved hand up, fingers facing downward, then twisting to form a fist as light coalesced in her palm.

"**WORLD…**" A ring of light rose from the ground and encircled the ball of energy.

"…**SHAKING!**" She slammed her fist into the ground, the energy driving through the synthetic grass and pushing the monster back a reasonable distance.

Usagi knew something was wrong when she saw the dog.

She had been walking around aimlessly around the school, finding it only interesting enough to watch what other people were doing. Then, she heard the screams, the rush of water, the tremble of the earth.

Clutching the Eternal Moon Article in her sweaty fist, she ran into the entrance of the track.

It wasn't a pretty sight. Some cow beast was charging Sailor Neptune as she executed a perfect flip over it. Then, she saw a black haired boy with sea green eyes, wave something shiny in his hand, taunting it away. The monster tried to slash at his skin with his claws, but it didn't even break the skin, just create a shower of sparks.

Usagi felt her heart stop. _Percy-kun?_

She didn't have time to waste. She quickly pulled the Eternal Moon Article out of her pocket and flipped open the golden cover.

"_MOON ETERNAL_…" She cried, her voice shaking as pink light shone from the brooch. "_…MAKE UP!_"

The school around her faded as white feathers flew around her body. She felt energy pulse into her forehead to form the mark of the Moon Kingdom. Large wings then erupted from her back and opened to reveal her sailor _fuku_. More feathers whirled around her wrists to form her elbow length gloves: first the right, then the left. She then spun around, her wings shortening and her skirts and boots appearing as she struck a pose.

Sailor Moon ran into the arena. The bull monster regarded her, then pawed the ground violently. She gulped. This _youma_ seemed rather odd from the hundreds she had fought before. She clenched her fists to drive away her fear.

"_Omachinasai_!" She cried, causing the _youma_ to stop in its tracks. Percy and Annabeth gave her a look, as if they were trying to recognize her. Sailor Moon realized with a shock that Percy and Annabeth were holding weapons, a sword and a knife, respectively.

_What are they doing with those?_ _Are they some kind of Senshi?_

Sailor Moon shook those questions off. They weren't necessary now. She then glared at the beast.

"How dare you attack Percy-kun and Annabeth-chan, after they've given us a nice place to stay? I thought we were done with the likes of you! Unforgivable!"

The beast began to paw the ground again, but Sailor Moon wasn't fazed.

"_Ai to seiji no!_" She cried. Annabeth murmured what Sailor Moon thought was a translation into Percy's ear.

"_Seera fuku bishoujo senshi_!" She then struck a pose. "Sailor Moon!

"_Tsuki ni kawatte, oshoki yo!_" She then pointed at the monster with the other arm bent.

The beast looked slightly stupefied after Sailor Moon's introduction, but shook himself off and began to charge.

Sailor Neptune quickly ran in front of Sailor Moon, her special mirror in hand.

"**SUBMARINE REFLECTION!**" A powdery beam of light shot from the mirror and blasted the Minotaur flat on his back. After Sailor Uranus' previous attack, the monster had been weakened considerably.

The Soldier of Embrace turned to Sailor Moon. "_Imayo, _Sailor Moon!"

She nodded. "Mm."

She then grabbed her Moon Power Tiare from subspace, feathers whirling around her as it lengthened. She then twirled it, posing with it on one side, then the other. She then faced the demon and took a stance.

"**SILVER MOON!**" Feathers whipped around the senshi, causing her to narrow her eyes. She then slowly turned a full circle as golden light shone from the weapon.

"**CRYSTAL POWER…**" She spun in midair twice, then took another stance, the weapon above her head.

"…**KISS!**" Bright energy shot from the weapon, hitting the Minotaur directly in the chest. For a moment, there was silence. Suddenly, feathers and colored lights surrounded the monster, which gave a final roar, then disintegrated into nothing but golden dust.

Sailor Moon tilted her head in confusion. She had never seen this happen to a _youma _before. This _definitely_ wasn't normal.

Sailor Moon looked at Percy. Percy looked at Sailor Moon. Then, they simultaneously raised an eyebrow.

"Explain."

* * *

><p>Connor dug his sweaty fist into the pocket of his blazer, his heart beating wildly.<p>

_Idiot_…_you have to ask her today. Not tomorrow, today_…

He looked shyly at the raven haired girl walking next to him, her earbuds in her ears. Her lips formed a small smile as she nodded her head to the music.

Minako and Travis both gave him suggestive grins, causing him to scowl in annoyance.

"You aren't helping," he hissed, pushing his hair out of his face.

Rei pulled her earbuds out of her ears. "Helping what?"

Connor's face flushed to a new level of scarlet. "Um, nothing, nothing…"

The corner of Rei's lips twitched upwards. "Okay, then…" she replied slowly, putting her earbuds back in her ears.

Just then, a woman wearing the Goode teacher's uniform walked up to the four, her hands on her hips.

"What are you four doing out of classs…" she hissed.

Travis rolled his eyes. "Uh, it's free day?"

The woman's eyes narrowed. Rei's stomach felt like it was freezing over. The aura of this teacher was disconcerting. Minako bristled at her friend's expression.

This wasn't good.

The woman shook her head, clucking. "Oh, no no no. Thisss will not do at all." She then pointed at the girls with a deadly sharp. "You two. Come forward."

The girls' legs turned to jelly as they slowly obeyed. The woman cupped their faces with her hands. Minako winced. Why were they so rough and scaly?"

She then smiled, revealing a set of razor sharp teeth. "Perfect…" she murmured. She then grabbed Rei's arm. "I think I'll have THISsss one firsssst!"

Rei gasped as the woman's skin became thick and scaly, seeping into a dark shade of green. The whites of her eyes became a pasty yellow as her eyes thinned to slits. The _dracena _then opened her mouth of knives, ready to strike.

Connor wasted no time as he snapped the white _I :heart: boobies_ wristband, forming his celestial bronze sword. "Rei, get down!"

The raven haired girl swung herself between the _daimon's_ legs as the demigod swung his blade through it, covering her body and coating her wrist with golden dust.

Minako's jaw dropped. "What just…"

Travis smirked. "How much you willing to bet she has sisters?" he asked his brother.

Connor looked around, the hairs at the back of his neck tingling. "Fifty drachmas."

Travis grabbed Minako's hand as he heard slithering down the hallway. "You're on!" He yelled, pulling the blonde across the hall.

Connor grabbed Rei's hand and followed his brother down the hall. Rei tried to pull away from his grip.

"But…Connor-kun…what was….how was…but…sword…" She gasped as they ran down the hall to the janitor's closet.

Connor grabbed Rei's shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. "Listen," he said firmly.

Rei felt her face heat up violently as she stopped struggling.

"I promised I would protect you if something bad happened, and I would," he said. "Those monsters _want to kill you. You are unarmed_, okay? Just wait here, and I'll explain everything later."

Rei bit her lip, but nodded slowly and ran into the closet as the door shut behind her. She heard a faint 'click' and the room was instantly flooded with light.

She ran a hand through her hair. "What…just happened?"

Minako looked around, a hand on her chin. "Well, judging by the cleaning products, the broom, and the," She shuddered. "mildewy mop, I'd say we're in a broom closet."

Rei flicked her on the forehead, causing Minako to act serious, shaking her blonde hair over her face. She leaned against the wall. "To tell you the truth, Rei-chan, this is as confusing for me as it is you. I mean, it just…" She waved her fingers. "Poofed! With no…no…" Her blue eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, Rei-chan! Your vision!"

Rei gasped. "The soulless _youma_…" She then pulled her _henshin _out of her subspace pocket as the blonde did the same. "_Ima_, Sailor Venus."

Minako nodded. "_Ima_, Sailor Mars."

Rei raised her henshin wand in the air. "_MARS CRYSTAL POWER…" _The red orb connected with the pink base, the symbol of Mars glowing. "_MAKE UP!_"

Flames surrounded the girl as she twirled in midair, and in a few seconds, Sailor Mars struck a pose.

Minako mimicked her friend's movements. "_VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!_"

In a flash of metallic sparks, Sailor Venus emerged and also stuck a pose. She then jumped around a little bit, as if she were breaking in her _fuku_.

"Aaaah… feels good…" She then kicked the door off its hinges. "Let's go kick some _youma _butt!"

Sailor Mars facevaulted. "There's a _doorknob_, you know…"

Sailor Venus sweatdropped. "_Gomennasai…"_

Mars rolled her eyes. "Come _on_…"

They both ran down the hall from which they had came, only to see more of the snake women in the hallway. One had Connor pinned against the lockers, causing anger to boil in the _senshi_'s stomach.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" She yelled. She then thrust out her left hand.

"**MARS!**" Fire burned around the symmilbol imprinted on her palm.

"**FLAME…**" She drew a crimson bow out of the inferno around her.

"…**SNIPER!**" The arrow was then released and shot straight through the _daimon_, covering the son of Hermes in golden dust.

Connor then sneezed and gazed at the young woman in front of him. She wore a white leotard, with a _very_ short ruby skirt, a red sailor collar, and a purple bow with a ruby heart on her chest. There was also a red bow at the back of her skirt, the ends reaching her knees. Long white gloves were placed on her hands, with red trimming, and tiny red stars hung from her earlobes.

All topped off with crimson high heels.

The girl noticed him staring, and gave him a small smile, rolling her eyes, as if he was missing something. Travis then raised his sword, as if he was on his guard, so Connor followed.

The girl in red narrowed her eyes. "Venus!"

Just then, a girl with blonde hair and the same uniform in orange ran up next to the one in red. Nodding her head, she placed her gloved hands at her sides, her body floating in the air and a rope twirling around her.

"**VENUS!**" She then made a motion with one hand, as if she was Spiderman.

"**LOVE-ME CHAIN!**" She then thrust her hand forward, the chain wrapping around three more _dracenae. _The chain then spun towards Travis, who sliced through the trio.

Connor then felt a warmth against his back. "On your guard," the girl whispered with a thick Japanese accent. Her voice ran through his brain. The voice was _so_ familiar, but at the same time…

"**BURNING…**" He heard her yell, as heat flared behind him, "**MANDALA!**"

Sailor Mars pushed a lock of hair from her face. The hallway was scorched, a water fountain had flow off its hinges, and half the lockers were melted.

Sailor Venus could do nothing but facepalm. They were so screwed.

Connor turned at the girl and looked into her eyes. "Who…are you?"

Her eyes opened wide, and her hand reached for the heart on her chest, but the blonde, the one they called Sailor Venus, grabbed her wrist and murmured something in her ear.

"_Sore o shinai, Mars. Wareware wa karera to saikōda ka wakaranai. Kore wa wana kamo shirenai..._"

Sailor Mars put her hands on her hips. "_Karera wa jibun no buki de yū-ba o hakai shita. Sore wa nani yori mo karera to dōmei suru yori kenmeidarou. Wareware wa kono hōhō de sorera nitsuite no shōsai o shiru koto ga dekiru..._"

Sailor Venus' eyes widened. She had a good point. The leader of the Inner Sailor Senshi then gave a curt nod, and Mars gripped the heart, letting the ribbons flow around her body, transforming her back into Rei Hino. Sailor Venus did the same.

The sons of Hermes mouths dropped open. "H-how the…"

Minako slapped a hand over his mouth. "No. No. WE are asking the questions around here."

Rei facepalmed. "Minako-chan. Don't do the 'good cop, bad cop' thing…"

"I'm not!" The blonde replied.

Rei rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "What were those?" She asked pointedly.

"Hm mmhm mh," Travis mumbled. He then pulled Minako's hand off his mouth. "_Dracenae. _Snake women, to be precise."

"Why do they want to kill us?" Minako asked.

Connor inhaled. "Because, apparently, you can see them."

"WHO WOULDN'T SEE THEM?" They both screamed in unison.

They both looked at the girls for a long time, then Travis drew his sword.

"Hold out your arms."

Minako narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Just do it." He said calmly.

Minako held out her arm slowly. "Just don't try anything," she warned.

Travis said nothing as he pressed the cold blade to her skin.

It didn't go through. It was the same for Rei.

The brothers exchanged a look.

"We need to go see Percy," they both said in unison. "Now."

* * *

><p>"So, what you're saying," Annabeth mused, pacing in front of the Japanese exchange students, "is, you guys are Sailor Senshi, guardians of the planets of the universe? With powers and everything?"<p>

"Uh-huh," they all answered.

"And," Percy added, looking at Haruka, "you're a _girl_?"

Everyone except him sweatdropped. Haruka facepalmed. "Yes, Percy-kun…"

"海藻の脳." Michiru muttered under her breath.

Just then, a female voice was heard outside the arena.

"So, what you're _saying_," Minako said as she walked in with Rei, Travis and Connor, "is that the Greek gods are REAL, your father is Hermes, god of messengers, and you think that one of our parents is a god, too?"

Travis nodded, then grinned when he caught Percy's eye. "Hey, Perce, what's happening?"

The son of Poseidon shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, same old, same old. Fighting monsters, almost dying, you know, that sort of thing…oh, and did you know Haruka's a girl?"

Everyone facevaulted. "Yeah, Perce. _Everyone_ knew."

He blinked. "Really? Cause I…"

Usagi's eyes widened. "Wait. This kind of thing happens _often_?"

Annabeth twirled her dagger absently. "Well, the attacks have been kind of sparce lately… don't you guys do this sort of thing?"

Rei scratched the back of her neck. "Well, we do more of the 'immobilize the youma and then let Sailor Moon cleanse it' thing…"

Just then, Clarisse and Katie burst in, both armed, with Ami and Makoto in tow.

"Percy…" Katie breathed, "You'll never…"

"Let me guess. There was a monster, you got your weapons, they could see it, they transformed into warriors with crazy long speeches and extremely short skirts, they're not immune to demigod weapons and you want them to go to Camp Half-Blood."

Katie blushed. "Well, mostly, except for the last part…"

Makoto blushed. "I didn't think the skirts were _that_ short…" She mumbled.

Annabeth pushed a lock of hair out of her face. "I think we should take them to camp, though. Chiron might be able to explain this."

Percy nodded. His girlfriend was usually right about these things. "How many of you have an aversion to heights?"

Minako and Makoto tentatively raised their hands.

"Travis, Connor, you guys hail a Grey Sisters Taxi. The rest will go with the pegasi."

Haruka held up a hand. "Whoa. Hold up." She raised an eyebrow. "Why should we trust you to take us to this 'camp' of yours?"

Annabeth put her hands on her hips. "Well, you can either stay here, and deal with the authorities, since many sections of the school are damaged, or you can go with us, where we can make it look like this never happened. Ever."

Ami bit her lip. "Haruka-san, I'm to young to go to prison…"

**FIVE MINUTES LATER…**

Michiru held on tightly to her lover's waist. She didn't mind sitting on the winged horse, actually, it was quite nice.

It was just the sinking feeling in her stomach that this camp of Percy's wasn't as innocent as it seemed. Where were they going? Why were they attacked in the first place. The pit in her stomach only grew larger.

_Don't be scared, my lady. You are more powerful than you think…_

She yelped. _The p-pegasus?_

Haruka felt Michiru's nails dig into her stomach. "Michiru-san, _daijobu_?"

She blinked. "H-hai…" she whispered softly. She then turned to the black Pegasus next to her, with Percy on its back.

_Percy-kun, who are you? Really?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup. It's HENSHIN TIME! I hope I didn't describe them too badly :P. I also tend to put in more Japanese phrases, just to make it seem real.**

**Also, this Rei is more like the one in the anime than the manga. Make sure to Google translate what Michiru said! Kawaii! :3**

**Next chapter: CHB TIME! (And maybe some claiming in order ^_^)**


	6. DemiWHO?

**A/N: Chapter. Three. LEAVE ME ALONE LAWYERS.**

* * *

><p>Hotaru winced as she felt something claw at her leg for the second time.<p>

It was dark, the air was dank, and she was pretty sure she could see dead people.

Such was life in the land of the shadows.

It wasn't the boy's fault, necessarily, that they had been attacked by she-demons while she was waiting for her Setsuna-mamma at the bus stop.

But she knew things were getting strange when the boy with black eyes-his name was Nico-drew a dark blade and made military skeletons rise _from the sidewalk_. She had had no choice but to transform. Setsuna-mamma had arrived only a few minutes later, she had had to transform as well.

Long story short, Nico said that he needed to take them somewhere. Somewhere "special".

Which is where they were know. Going somewhere "special" on, a black dog, riding through the shadows.

After a few more moments of what Nico called _shadow traveling_, the three burst into the light again. Hotaru was slightly disappointed when they emerged from the shadowlands, she had felt oddly comfortable there somehow.

Setsuna swung her legs rather gracefully off the hellhound, landing on her toes and brushing off her jeans as if nothing had happened. Hotaru, however, being the slightly awkward teenager she was, almost fell flat on her face, if Nico hadn't caught her first.

"You okay?" he asked. His voice was soft, yet firm. Hotaru's violet eyes widened slightly, and her mouth was opened slightly as well. There was a slow burning in the pit of her stomach, her chest even.

The strange thing was, it felt…_good_.

She felt blood rush to her cheeks as she slowly nodded. Nico smiled and set her down gently.

The pegasi landed on a hill with a large pine tree. Usagi thought it was an idyllic scene…

…until she saw the huge dragon. Her body shook as she dismounted, but she tried not act scared.

The group gathered at the crest of the hill, looking down at the scene below. Past the hill was a pavilion with multiple multicolored cabin, a dining area, basketball/volleyball court, an archery range, even a climbing wall…with…

"Is that lava?" Ami asked.

Percy nodded. "Yup. Gives campers an extra challenge."

"So," Usagi murmured. "This is…"

Annabeth grinned and pulled out her ponytail. "Yeah. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

Silence filled the air as the Sailor Senshi took in the scene around them. Then, Rei spoke up.

"D'you think Minako-chan and Mako-chan are all right?"

Just then, a loud _SCREECH _was heard behind them. Next, the slam of a car door and the clinking of coins.

Minako struggled to stand upright as she walked up the hill. "N-never again, T-Travis Stoll! You hear me? NEVER AGAIN." She almost collapsed into Percy's arms as she reached Half Blood Hill's crest.

Meanwhile, Makoto ran to the nearest bush, a hand slapped over her mouth, where the faint sound of vomiting was heard.

"I…think I just threw up my left lung…" she whispered as she stood next to Annabeth, then sat down hard on her bottom.

"So…" Setsuna murmured. "Should we go?"

The group then proceeded down to the large blue mansion, with Percy in the lead, Usagi following close behind, and Makoto being dragged/carried by Haruka and Rei.

Annabeth knocked on the door of the Big House and went inside at the response. A few murmurings of a conversation in a foreign language was heard.

"Ζητούν «στρατιώτες ναύτης» οι ίδιοι. Ξέρετε τίποτα για αυτά?" Annabeth asked.

There was a brief silence.

"Νόμιζα ότι είχαν εξαφανιστεί από την ύπαρξη συνολικά ... θα τα μεταφέρει στο χώρο." A male voice replied.

Then, a strange sight walked through the door.

The top…_half_, I guess you could call it, was a middle aged man with brown hair and a scruffy beard. He wore an orange T-shirt and had a bow slung over his shoulders. The bottom half, however, was the body of a white stallion.

The Japanese teenagers stared at the trainer of heroes with a mixture of amazement and stupefiction, until two voices whispered in unison:

"_I…must…ride…him…_"

Everyone stared at Makoto and Minako, who blushed.

"What?" Minako muttered. "A girl can dream…"

Ami rubbed her eyes. "You're Chiron," she murmured. "The trainer of heroes. But you're supposed to be…"

"Dead?" he finished, a small smile twitching on his lips. "You'll learn that things usually aren't as they seem, Ms. Mizuno." He then made a motion for the girls to follow him.

"We're still gonna ride him, right?" Makoto whispered.

"Definitely," Minako answered. "Let's just bide our time for now…"

They then walked into a large arena, with straw filled dummies ringed around the sides.

"Μπορείτε να μετατρέψει όλα για μένα, παρακαλώ?" Chiron asked them kindly.

"I think he just asked us to transform," Hotaru said to Setsuna. "But, how did we…"

"You're demigods," Annabeth piped up.

The girls all looked at each other, then shrugged.

"_Moon Eternal…_"

"_Mercury Crystal Power…_"

"_Mars Crystal Power…_"

"_Jupiter Crystal Power…_"

"_Venus Crystal Power…_"

"_Uranus Planet Power…_"

"_Neptune Planet Power…_"

"_Pluto Planet Power…_"

"_Saturn Planet Power…_"

"_MAKE UP!_"

Bright lights flashed around the center of the amphitheatre to reveal the Sailor Senshi once more. The all struck a pose as the each said their respective speeches.

"My guardian deity is the Earth's child, where the Moon Kingdom once reigned! I'm the Soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!"

"My guardian deity is the first planet, our Sun's neighbor! I'm the Soldier of Water and Wisdom, Sailor Mercury!"

"My guardian deity is the red planet, the brightest star in the sky! I'm the Sailor Soldier of Flame and Passion, Sailor Mars!"

"My guardian deity is the reigning king, with numerous moons as his children! I'm the Soldier of Thunder and Courage, Sailor Jupiter!"

"My guardian deity is one with the different rotation, the Earth's twin! I'm the Soldier of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus!"

"My guardian deity is a planet far up in the sky, the Soldier of Sky, Sailor Uranus!"

"My guardian deity is the planet with the sea of sand, the Soldier of Embrace, Sailor Neptune!"

"My guardian deity is a planet floating in time and space, the Soldier of Revolution, Sailor Pluto!"

"My guardian deity is the planet of silence, the Soldier of Death and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn!"

"We Sailor Senshi of the Solar System are being led by any crisis, and…" Sailor Moon began.

"_Koko ni sanjou!_" The rest finished.

Chiron stared at them for a long time, rubbing his chin.

"These ones are a special case…" he murmured.

"How so?" Percy asked.

"Well, the Sailor Guardians were originally the elected soldiers of Ouranos, ordered to guard the his domain, the sky and space. These soldiers, originally demigods, were led by his eldest daughter, Aurora. The Guardians of the Solar System, after a battle with an incarnation of Chaos, were sealed away, to be reincarnated at a later time in the future, so…"

"Even though they could have been born of mortals, they're still demigods?" Annabeth finished. He nodded and looked closer at Sailor Saturn.

"We'll have to keep an eye on _her_, though…" he murmured.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"The scythe she is holding, the Silence Glaive, has the power to destroy planets. We need to make sure where her allegiance is."

The demigods all took one large step back. "So…what now?"

Chiron checked his watch. "Well, it's almost lunch time." He smiled. "I'd say it's time for them to get claimed."

* * *

><p>Usagi's plate was piled high with all her favorite food. Her mouth watered she sat down at what Percy called 'the unclaimed cabin table' and was about to bite into a large buttery roll when a hand slapped it away.<p>

Annabeth stood over her, smirking, while Usagi's blue eyes filled with crocodile tears.

"_Nani_?" She asked, slightly annoyed at not being able to eat just yet.

Annabeth only pointed to the large brazier in the middle of the dining pavilion. Usagi squinted slightly, as she noticed a small girl with brown hair poking the fire with a stick.

"You have to offer a portion to the gods first," Annabeth said plainly. "Everyone's waiting for you because this is how new campers get claimed." She patted her back. "Chop chop. You don't want to be near the Ares cabin when they get hungry."

Usagi's eyes widened as she looked at a cabin of burly teenagers growling menacingly. She then looked at her friends, who gave her an expectant look.

**A FEW SECONDS OF SCUFFLING LATER**

"BUT I DON'T WANNA GO FIRST!" Usagi squealed as Ami pushed her to the front of the line.

"BUT WE ALREADY KNOW WHO YOUR MOTHER IS! SO JUST GET IT OVER WITH, ODANGO ATAMA!" Rei yelled behind Ami.

Usagi scowled. She didn't know why she had to make a scene in front of people she didn't know if she already knew her mother was Selene. Nevertheless, she took her garlic bun and dropped it into the fire.

A full moon hologram suddenly appeared over her _odango_. Oddly tempted, the tried to grab at the moon as Chiron called: "All hail Usagi Tsukino, daughter of Selene, titaness of the moon." Everyone gave her a short nod. She blushed.

"Since there is no cabin to Selene just yet, Lady Artemis will welcome you to sit at her table for now," he continued. Usagi only nodded, her cheeks still red, and sat down at table eight.

Next was Ami. She picked up a peanut butter sandwich.

_Athena_, she thought to herself. _It's going to be Athena. Athena, Athena, Athena…_

She dropped the sandwich into the fire. Suddenly, she was bathed in a turquoise light, causing everyone in the pavilion to gasp.

"All hail Ami Mizuno, daughter of Poseidon, father of the horses, the Earthshaker, and god of the seas."

Everyone rose from their seats and bowed. She only stood, her heart racing, cheeks rosy.

"_N-nani?_" She whispered to herself. She then looked at the table Percy was sitting at. He seemed to have a stupefied expression on his face as well.

_I…have a brother? _She thought to herself. She then shook her head slightly, and walked over to Table Three, where Percy gave her a shy smile.

Rei then stepped up. She wasn't fazed much by the people staring at her, but she was secretly worried that she would get claimed by Mars-er, _Ares_- and have her face punched in by those…she shuddered. Those…those…

She tried to think about it as she pushed a piece of steak into the brazier. She was then washed in a golden light as an image of a lyre appeared over her head.

"All hail Rei Hino, daughter of Apollo, slayer of the Python, and god of music medicine and prophecy."

Her eyes lit up. "Ha ha, YES!" Everyone gave her a weird look as Connor began to laugh. She blushed. "Uh…I mean…yay…"

She then rushed to the Apollo table before she said anything else stupid.

Makoto didn't know what to think as she pushed an apple in the fire. The whole experience hadn't seemed real to her.

Until the lightning bolt spun over her head. Everyone actually got down to their knees and knelt before her, making her almost drop her tray.

"All hail Makoto Kino, daughter of Zeus, Lord of the Skies, wielder of the Master Bolt and King of the Gods."

The only thing she could hear was _lord of the skies_.

Really? Her father was Zeus in her past life, yet, he couldn't even save…

She quickly brushed the thought away. Not yet, it wasn't time to confront anyone. Not yet.

Her legs about the same consistency as jelly, she walked over the first table, where Thalia-chan was sitting, a huge smile on her face. Her half-sister's face gave her a small amount of comfort, causing her to smile back as she took off her blazer and began to eat.

Minako walked forward, probably more energetic than all her friends were. She dropped a chocolate muffin and smiled as she inhaled the sweet scent of the burnt offerings.

Her body began to glow with a pink aura, and in a flash, her appearance had changed. Her blond hair lengthened and produced soft, shining waves at the ends. Her ordinary Goode High uniform, mussed up, melted into a golden strapless one, with a skirt that hugged her hips nicely, adorned with her Love-me Chain. Golden high heels completed the outfit.

She looked up. Most of the guys were giving suggestive looks and wolf whistles. She couldn't help catching the glimpse of one boy, with elfish features and a Hispanic complexion. He gave her a wink, which somehow tickled her stomach.

"All hail Minako Aino, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty." Everyone bowed accordingly. Suddenly, a fiery bird rose from the ground and wrapped around her body before shooting into the sky.

"_N-nani_?" She whispered.

"…also under the patronage of Hephaestus, god of fire and blacksmiths."

Minako couldn't help wishing that people would stop staring at her as she sat down at the Aphrodite table, as she was nearly suffocated by her half sisters glomping her as a welcome. She would have to look into this patronage thing later.

Haruka and Setsuna both became more and more agitated as the line grew shorter and shorter. Michiru got claimed by **(A/N: Wait for it…wait for it….) **Poseidon, which seemed to cheer Ami up a little bit. **(Yeah, that one was pretty obvious…) **Hotaru, on the other hand, got claimed by Thanatos, the god of death.

Before they stepped forward, Setsuna grabbed Haruka's arm, her hand feverish.

"I don't like this," she whispered. "Something….is going to happen…I just…"

Haruka flipped her hair out of her eyes. She usually trusted her friend's intuitions, but she tried to ignore the same gnawing feeling in her stomach.

The two young women both stood across from each other at the brazier as they each dropped a morsel of food into the fire.

First, it was pure silence. Then, loud gasps filled the pavilion as the two were washed in light. A multicolored zodiac sign spun rapidly over the blonde's head, while not one, but _two_ signs spun over the darker skinned one. One was a silver scythe spinning inside a clock, and the other was a withered poppy plant, surrounded by black smoke.

The young girl sitting by the fire rose. "All hail Haruka Tenou, the daughter of Ouranos, consort of the Earth and Lord of the Skies." She then turned to Setsuna. "And all hail Setsuna Meiou, daughter of Kronos, Lord of Time and fallen King of the Titans, and Melinoe, lady of the vengeful dead and the Goddess of Ghost." She then opened her arms, as if expecting a hug. "Welcome, Skia, my lost sister that has returned home."

The two looked at the girl, then at each other, then at the fading holograms.

"_Kuso ̄."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mmmhmmm. It's some serious business we got up in here.**

**And that last word is what Google Translate came up for 'damn', so yeah.**

**Also, for Minako-chan, Sailor Venus' element is metal, so that's why she was claimed the way she was.**

**And I also wrote half those speeches myself, so I hope they're good ^_^**

**Pairings so far: Rei/Connor, maybe Hotaru/Nico, and Minako/random Hispanic guy…okay it's Leo.**

**Next chapter: First impressions at CHB!**


	7. Forging Relationships

**A/N: **_**The chapter that is third, the lawyers must see**_**.**

**Me: -_- Thank you, Yoda….**

* * *

><p>Ami still felt dumbfounded as she walked down the green in her new camp clothes, the standard orange T-shirt and some jeans that Percy had lent her. Usagi walked next to her, also in the same T-shirt, munching on a leftover donut from lunch. Ami couldn't help smiling softly as she wiped the powder from her friend's cheeks.<p>

"I just don't get it…." She murmured. "I could have sword that I would have been an Athena child…"

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Um, Senshi of _Water_? It's PRETTY obvious, Ami-chan…" She put a hand on her hip. "Are you sure that's what bothering you?"

Ami bit her lip as she paused. "Well, from what I've noticed, Percy-kun is…really special here. I don't know why, but people really respect him, like he's a hero or something. I'm just afraid that…people will compare me to him, or…want me to be like him." She stuck her hands in her pockets. "I've lived with him for two months, trust me, we are NOTHING alike."

Usagi stopped and threw a hand around her friend's shoulder. "Oh, Ami-chan, you worry too much. Just give it some time, and I'm sure people will realize how awesome you are." She shrugged. "Besides, intelligence isn't inherited. It's something you work for, you nurture, you cultivate."

Ami put a hand on the blonde's forehead, her blue eyes wide. "Usagi-chan, you actually said something…_sensible_." She tilted her face so she could look in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Usagi facevaulted. "It's not _that _uncommon…" she muttered.

Ami smiled at her friend's reaction. "I guess that's true," she said, not looking ahead. "But still, it seemed pretty obvious that I would be…_oof!_"

The black haired teen couldn't finish her sentence, for at that moment, she collided with something-or _someone_, for that matter-causing the both of them to topple on the ground.

Ami pushed herself up quickly. "Oh! _Gomennasai, _I mean, I'm so sorry, I wasn't…" Her voice trailed off into silence.

A boy sat up from the ground. He had short sandy blonde hair that he had to push from his eyes, which were a stormy gray color, like the sky during a thunderstorm. His skinned was tanned, kind of like Annabeth's, and even though his body was slim, his muscles were toned. He smiled at Ami.

"It's okay, I'm fine." He cocked his head. "Are you okay?"

The daughter of Poseidon's blue eyes were opened wide and her mouth was slightly agar. "_H-hai…_"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to a standing position.

"You're Ami, right?"

She still had the dazed expression on her face. "_H-hai…_"

"You're Percy's sister?"

"_H-hai…_"

He chuckled. "_Anata wa 'umi' igai no nani ka o iu koto ga dekimasu ka?_"

"_Hai..._" She then processed the question and blushed as he laughed softly. "Uh…I mean….yeah…"

Usagi pulled a random box of kettle corn out of nowhere and began to munch on it rapidly. This was getting good…

"So…" Ami said softly, looking at her feet, "you speak Japanese?"

The boy nodded. "A little. I've kinda had a lot of experience with the Japanese." He shook his head slightly, as if this was something he wanted to forget. He then stuck out his hand. "Hi. I'm Malcom, son of Athena."

Ami shook his hand, her own shaking slightly. "It's very nice to meet you."

Malcom stuck his hands in his jeans pockets. "So, Annabeth tells me that you're pretty smart."

Ami felt her face turn red. "I…guess…"

The son of Athena brushed his bangs from his eyes. "Well…" at this he shrugged. "Maybe you could hang out at the Athena cabin sometime? With me…I mean, us?"

Ami smiled. "I'd…I'd like that…"

Malcom's grey eyes brightened when he heard her response. "Really? I mean, cool. That's great! So, I'll see you around."

Ami grinned as she nodded quickly. "_Hai. Ja._"

"_Ja ne._" He then walked away after a nonchalant: "Hey, Usagi."

Ami could barely move as she saw him retreat to his cabin. All of her limbs seemed frozen, her mouth permanently agar, her pupils eternally dilated.

She had felt this feeling once before, with _he who must not be named_*.

She then snapped out of her trance, shaking her head violently. She then turned to Usagi, who had finished her box of kettle corn and had stray kernels all over her face, her blue eyes wide with obvious fascination.

"Usagi-chan? Where did you…" Ami began.

Usagi looked at the box in her hands, then towards the sky.

"WELL?" She yelled.

"OH, you expect me to explain EVERYTHING?" AnastasiaPhoenix1678's voice echoed. "JUST GO ALONG WITH IT!"

Usagi cringed at the author's response, then shrugged tentatively. "Uhh…internet?"

Ami rolled her eyes. Usagi then wiped the crumbs off her cheeks and gave Ami her signature 'rape face'.

"So…he's cute, isn't he?"

Ami buried her head in her hands. "Usagi-chan… please…"

Usagi squealed with glee. "You should have seen your face." She then mimicked Ami's expression. "_H-hai_, _Malcom-kun…_" She then smirked. "You like him."

Ami clenched her fists. "No, I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"Yes you do."

Ami clenched her jaw. "No…I…DON'T!" At the last word, she stomped her foot, making the ground shake violently. She then jumped back.

_Poseidon's the god of earthquakes…._

Usagi had fallen flat on her butt from the tremor. She then sat up, brushed herself off, and smirked.

"You killed a baby, you caused an earthquake, AND you like him."

Ami's eye twitched violently. She usually didn't act like this. Her friends even joked that she killed a baby somewhere whenever she yelled. She didn't retaliate for fear of using her power.

Usagi noticed her friend's discomfort and punched her playfully in the shoulder. "You know I'm just messing with you, right?"

Ami gave a weak smile as she tried to conceal her blush. "Sure." She relaxed her shoulders and stuck her hands in her pockets once again. "I'm gonna go over to my cabin, okay?"

Usagi smiled good naturedly and nodded. "Okay then." She flashed a peace sign. "_Ja._"

Ami giggled at her friend once again. "_Ja_."

And so the daughter of Poseidon went, her back straight, arms crossed over her chest, straight to her cabin where her half-brother and sister were waiting for her.

But not before she took one quick glance at Athena cabin, a blush crawling on her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Makoto's mouth fell open as she took in the large marble building in front of her.<p>

"This…is the Zeus cabin?" She whispered.

Thalia scratched the back of her neck, embarrassed. "Yeah, I know. A bit much, isn't it?"

Makoto nodded, her mouth still agar.

Thalia grinned. "Well, don't just stand there! Come on, let's go in!" She walked up the stairs. "Don't worry, we'll have your stuff soon as Clarisse gets it from her mom's house, but…JASON GRACE, WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS SWEET AND GOOD ARE YOU DOING?"

Makoto quickly peered into Cabin One to a rather awkward sight. There was a boy and girl sitting on one of the bunks, both of their faces red. The boy had blond hair and electric blue eyes like Thalia's, while the girl had darker, Native American toned skin and choppy brown hair, with stray braids and beads among it.

Thalia clucked her tongue. "So _this _is where you two were! For _shame_. And in front of your new sister too!" She motioned to Makoto, who had a hand slapped over her mouth, trying not to laugh.

The girl got up from the bunk quickly, obviously embarrassed, and ran out the door to her cabin. The boy, who was apparently Jason, scratched the back of his neck, still blushing.

Makoto walked into the cabin and sat on an empty bunk, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Well. I've been here for a minute and things have already gotten interesting." She smiled. "I think I like it here."

Jason nodded slowly. "Oookay…and you are?"

Makoto stuck out her hand. "Makoto Kino. It's very nice to meet you." He shook, and Makoto couldn't help smiling when she saw the tiny scar above Jason's lip.

Silence fell over the three as they each tried to think of something to talk about.

"Sooo…" Thalia began.

"Sooo…" Makoto replied.

"Sooo…" Jason finished.

"Sooooo…you stay with your mom in Japan?" Thalia finally asked.

Makoto shook her head. "No. I actually live alone." She pulled a strand of hair from her face. "My parents died in an airplane accident when I was seven."

Thalia gave a bitter smile full of sympathy. "Ah," she murmured softly. "Well, our mom died in a car crash about four years ago."

Makoto nodded as she processed Thalia's comment. She felt slightly better, but she still dug her fingers into the sheets on the bunk as she stared at the large statue in the middle of the cabin. The image of Zeus didn't seem fatherly at all, but cold, deadly powerful, unforgiving.

"Jason-kun?" she murmured, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "What is Zeus…ah…"

Jason rolled onto his stomach from his back as he inhaled slowly, trying to make up an answer. He and Thalia had asked themselves that question many times.

"Well…" he began. "Zeus isn't…_perfect_…I guess you could say. He's proud…"

"…arrogant…" Thalia added.

"…kind of douchey…"

"…a man-whore…"

"…he doesn't have good taste in fashion…"

"…he watched his wife throw his own son off a cliff…"

Thunder boomed from above, as if to say _I GET IT ALREADY_.

Jason flinched. "Yeah, he's definitely not perfect. But, even though he's so far away, and Hera wants us all dead, there are those moments….where you know he cares about you, he's proud of you." He smiled at Makoto. "Those are the rare moments, but they happen, you know?"

Makoto stood up, her body parallel to the cold icy statue in front of her. She crossed her arms as she stared at the King of the Gods, a steely and defiant look on her face.

"Λοιπόν, ο κ. βασιλιάς των θεών, αν νοιάζεσαι για μένα τόσο πολύ, να αποδειχθεί στη συνέχεια." Makoto whispered, her eyes narrowed. "Θα είμαι σε αναμονή…" Her lips curled in a humorless smirk. "…_ο Πατέρας_."

* * *

><p>Minako didn't know whether to gag, squeal, pass out from perfume asphyxiation, or faint from the large amounts of neon pink.<p>

Or, for that matter, all of the above.

She nearly tripped on a large trunk as she sat down in a-yes, _pink_, beanbag chair and breathed out loudly. She was so confused. She wished that Artemis was here.

Almost as if on cue, her white cat burst into the Aphrodite cabin, slightly damp, his blue eyes wide.

Lacy smiled, her purple braces glinting.

"Awww…is he your cat?"

Minako nodded and handed him to Lacy to hold. Just then, a nasally voice was heard from above.

"Well, well, _well_. Isn't this _touching_. A new camper, I have it?"

Minako mentally cringed at the sound as she looked up. An Asian looking girl was standing at the top of the stairs (the Aphrodite cabin had a second floor?), her inch long manicured nails at her hips. She wore a white camp tank top, the cleavage punch _drastically _low, with _way too short _short shorts and her face caked with make up. The girl sneered as she walked down the stairs, her high heels clicking. The rest of the cabin glared at her as she stepped dangerously close to the Soldier of Love and Beauty, looking her up and down.

Lacy stood up, Artemis still in her arms. "Drew. We missed you at lunch and breakfast again today. You okay?"

Drew rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed. "I wasn't _hungry_," she replied, rolling her eyes. She turned back to Minako. "So. New camper. What's your name?"

Minako smirked and mimicked Drew's expression. "Minako Aino."

Drew raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? Let me guess, it means 'cherry blossom', right?"

Everyone seemed to gasp as they sat down on their bunks, leaving the two in the middle. Minako rolled her eyes.

"It actually means 'beautiful child of love', thank you," she replied, her Japanese accent thick. She put her hands on her hips. "And you are?"

"Drew. Drew Hartley. Daughter of Aphrodite and Andrew Hartley, the famous fashion designer. You may have heard of him?"

Minako felt this was not a good time to mention that she was actually wearing an Andrew Hartley special at that moment.

"Anyways," the girl continued, smacking her gum. "I'm the unofficial head of the Aphrodite cabin, so you'll have to…"

"…oh, give it a rest, Drew," A voice called out. "I can't believe you're still pulling that." Piper McLean grinned as she slid down the banister and held out her hand. "Hey. I'm Piper McLean, head of Cabin 10." She pulled her into a hug. "It's so nice to meet you! Sorry I couldn't meet you at lunch, I was…"

"…busy." Mitchell finished with a suggestive grin. "With a certain _Jason Grace…_"

Piper's face reddened as everyone laughed except Drew, who rolled her eyes. Minako tilted her head, scrutinizing Piper closely.

"Uh…has anyone told you that you look a lot like Tristan McLean, the really hot-uh, I mean, famous actor?"

Piper's multicolored eyes widened as she shook her head. "No. Not at all." Her voice sounded different, silky smooth, sweet as honey. Everyone else seemed to nod and agree with her, but Minako wasn't fazed.

"No…I'm pretty sure you two look _exactly alike_." Minako looked around. "Don't you guys think so?" She bit her lip as she realized her voice sounded very close to Piper's.

Everyone began to nod as they murmured their agreements to Minako. Piper quickly grabbed the Sailor Senshi and Drew's hand and pulled them both outside. Artemis followed dutifully. Piper then gave Minako a suspicious look.

"Drew, I think we have another charmspeaker on our hands…" Piper murmured.

"A charm-whatta?" Artemis and Minako asked simultaneously.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Talking cat?"

Minako shrugged. "Meh."

Piper nodded. "Mm. I've seen weirder."

Minako put her hands on her hips. "But what's a charmspeaker?"

Drew twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "You can basically tell people what to do, and they do it. I think it's awesome, but Dumpster Girl over here has 'qualms' about the whole thing."

Piper glared at her half-sister. "It isn't right, Drew, and you know it! It can be destructive when used improperly. Right, Minako?"

Minako, meanwhile, had totally zoned out everything after the whole 'controlling people' thing, was rubbing her hands together and giggling maniacally to herself, with Artemis rolling his eyes.

Piper sweatdropped. "_Right_, Minako?"

"Control…" Minako muttered. "Wait, what? Oh, yeah, sure, sure, sure, morals and all that, I got you, I got you…."

Piper facepalmed. She knew Minako was a very nice girl, she could tell, but she could only SEE the situation that this would get them into.

Drew rolled her eyes and walked inside, obviously bored. Minako had snapped out of her 'maniac scientist' phase and put her cat on her shoulder.

"Okay, then…so, what now?" She asked.

Piper scratched her head. "Well, I would suggest getting a weapon," she said thoughtfully. She then pointed to the cabin next door, resembling an armory, with smokestacks and everything. "My friend, Leo Valdez, specializes in making custom swords. He may be able to help you."

Minako nodded. "_Arigato._" Her eyes lit up. "Also…" She reached for the back of her dress again. "Can I take this off?"

Piper gave a sheepish smile. "It may take a few hours. Sorry."

Minako rolled her eyes. "_Great_." She then slipped off her shoes. "Well, wish me luck."

Piper grinned. "So, you're going? Just like that?"

Minako winked. "Why not?"

Piper laughed as she walked back into Cabin 10, shaking her head.

Minako then began walking towards the Hephaestus cabin, rubbing Artemis' neck.

"Hey, how'd you get here, anyway?"

Artemis shuddered. "IM from Chiron. Don't ask. It's too painful."

Minako gave him a weird look as she slowly pushed open the door of Cabin Nine, heat rushing in her face.

The cabin was filled with boys, all working on some sort of metal project. They all stopped what they were doing at stared at the daughter of Aphrodite, eyebrows raised.

Minako balled her fists, irritated. "_Nani? _Haven't you ever seen a girl in a dress, no shoes, and holding a cat before?"

"Do you _really _want us to answer that question?" A boy asked, causing the cabin to erupt in laughter.

Minako rolled her eyes as her cheeks reddened. Great.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" A female voice called out. Everyone stopped laughing. An African American girl with a red bandanna and overalls over her camp T-shirt stepped forward, arms raised.

"Cut the girl some slack. She's new here." She said simply. She then stuck out her hand. "Nyssa Jones. Only daughter of Hephaestus at the moment. And you're…"

Minako shook. "Minako Aino. Newly claimed daughter of Aphrodite, at your service."

Nyssa nodded, grinning. She then led the girl to her station, where she was busy forging some arrows.

"So, what are you here for?" She asked.

Minako scratched the back of her head. "Um, Piper-chan said I could get a sword here?"

Nyssa gave a curt nod. "You're in luck. Leo, he's the cabin leader, just made three new ones today, so you can take your pick." She turned to the back, where there were rows of desks set up. "Yo, Valdez!"

The same Hispanic boy from lunch stood up, grinning. Minako couldn't help blushing as she took in his curly dark hair, his elfish features, his…glistening chest…and his…really…defined…abs…

Nyssa bit her lip. "Oh gods, Valdez, she's got a nosebleed! You got tissues in that thing?"

Minako's eye twitched violently. "You're…Leo?"

Leo gave the girl and amused look as he pulled a tissue from his tool belt and squeezed her nose. "Well, that's what it says on my underwear…" More blood gushed from her nose, making Leo snicker. "Dang, Aphrodite chick, you get nosebleeds often?"

Nyssa raised her eyebrows suggestively, making Minako elbow her in the stomach.

"For your information," Minako replied in a rather nasally voice. "My name is Minako. Mi-na-ko. And Piper-chan sent here me to get a sword, thank you very much."

Leo pulled the rather bloody tissue from her nose and _lit his finger on fire_, causing the paper to crumble to ashes. He then walked over to his desk.

Minako raised an eyebrow. "Is that normal? You know, the fire thing?"

Nyssa shook her head. "Leo here is a fire user, the first one in about four hundred years. He can do that sort of thing."

The aforementioned son of Hephaestus returned, carrying a medium sized anvil rather easily.

"Is this heavy for you?" He asked, dropping in into her arms.

Minako's eye twitched again. "Just…a little…" She replied in a strained voice.

Leo smirked. "Well, then, how about this?" This time, it was a smaller anvil. Minako was able to stand upright with this weight, so, she nodded. Leo went back to his desk, carrying a five-foot Stygian ice sword, with intricate designs on the blade of rose quartz and blue topaz.

Minako's eyes widened as she gripped the hilt, grinning as she handled the blade, the sword moving quite nicely in the hot air.

"You…made this?" She whispered. Leo shrugged as he picked up a leather hit and strap and stuffed something in his pocket.

"Ah, it's nothing." He slid the sword in its sheath and stood behind Minako, circling his arms around her waist. Minako hoped she wasn't getting another nosebleed. Leo attached the sword to her hip with the strap and grabbed her hand. "Come on."

Minako raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going?"

Leo smirked. "Hecate cabin."

After the left, Jake Mason turned to Nyssa.

"How much do you want to bet he likes her?"

Nyssa slapped her brother's arm playfully. "Geez, Jake, give Valdez a little more credit!"

Pause.

"I give him a week," she replied.

"I give him eleven minutes." he said back.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at a rather colorful looking cabin. Minako waited outside while Leo went in. After five minutes, he walked out, holding a silver bracelet, with shining assorted charms made out of cubic zirconia and amethyst.

He pressed in her hand. "Just unclip it to form your sword, okay?"

Minako smiled. "_Arigato_, Leo-kun."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Leo-kun?"

"It's an honorific. 'Kun' is used for boys, like your friends, and stuff."

Leo stuck his hands in his pockets. "Oh. Okay, then."

Awkward silence fell over the two as they both looked around.

"Sooo…" Leo murmured, looking down.

"So…yeah." Minako finished, then smiled softly. "Bye, Leo-kun." She then turned to walk away, but ran back quickly, stopping to give the son of Hephaestus a quick kiss on the cheek, then ran back again.

Leo's mouth dropped open as he slowly put a hand to the warm spot on his face.

A girl had actually kissed him. Willingly.

There was no doubt about it.

Leo Valdez was in love. (Again.)

* * *

><p>Usagi sat down hard on the bunk she had chosen in the Artemis cabin. She looked around and sighed.<p>

The cabin was nice, definitely. It was warm, smelled of pine trees, and the sheets were a beautiful shade of silver.

But it was so lonely. Even when she moved to the Selene cabin, she would still be all alone.

She frowned as she stuck her backpack under her bunk. Great, just great.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door. "Anybody home?" A muffled voice called.

"It's open," Usagi called back.

"Well," the voice called, "my hands are kind of full, here…"

Usagi rolled her eyes as she opened the door and gasped. Standing at her doorstep was a girl about her age, and slightly taller. Her skin was a light brown color, indicating that she was biracial. Her eyes were a shining hazel color, and her hair was dark brown, in tangled curls that hovered slightly above her back. She wore the usual camp T-shirt, with capris and black Vans. If nothing, she was rather chaotic looking than pretty, and held a large gift basket in her hands, smiling largely.

"Um, hello…." The girl greeted with a British accent. "May I come in?"

Usagi nodded as she made room in the doorway for the girl to come in. She set the basket on the floor next to the bunks and stuck out her hand.

"Hello. I'm Audrey St. Clair, daughter of Eris, goddess of discord and chaos, at your service." She then waved a warning finger at Usagi. "Not Iris, mind you, _Eris_." She rolled her eyes. "I hate being confused with those rainbow children."

"Well, _we_ don't like YOU!" Butch, a son of Iris called from the doorway of the Artemis cabin.

"The feeling's mutual, Pony Boy!" Audrey spat back as Butch walked away.

Usagi scratched the back of her head, looking at the basket. "Well, what's up with…"

Audrey gave her a confused look. "Huh? _Oh_, the basket! Well, you see, I figured, since you're all alone here, I thought it might be nice to make a welcoming basket. Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin made me one when I first came here, cause I'm the only one in my cabin, too." She blushed. "Actually, like you, I'm really the only demigod child of Eris _ever_." Audrey shrugged. "Mummy doesn't get out, much."

Usagi blinked. An image passed through her head as Audrey smiled. Something was oddly familiar about her. She just couldn't place it…

Usagi shook her head as she sat down. Audrey sat down on the bunk opposite her. "So, what's in there?" Usagi asked, secretly looking for food.

Audrey began to mark off on her fingers. "Oh, you know, the usual. Camp shirts in orange, black, and white, camp tank tops, camp sweatshirt, in case you want to stay year-round, fire proof pajamas, washcloths, towels, toothbrushes, toothpaste, loofah, Medea's Special SPF 600 sunscreen, soap, some nectar, ambrosia, a spare dagger, until you get your weapon, fifty golden drachmas to contact your family, and, to top it all of…" She pulled out a paper bag. "…a bag of jellybeans."

Usagi grinned as she grabbed the bag. "I like you a lot more now!"

Audrey laughed. "Gee, thanks. Anyway, I've been here for a year, now, so I can show you and your friends all around camp. I know all the ropes around here." She pointed to her chest. "So, just stick with me, Miss Tsukino, and you get along just fine. You guys can even sleep over in my cabin, as long as you don't bring any boys, if you know what I'm saying…" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Usagi grinned again as she popped another jellybean in her mouth.

Maybe being alone in her cabin wouldn't be so bad after all….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: He who must not be named= Mercurius (from **_**Ami's First Love**_**)**

**Ami: Stop talking about him!**

**Me: Sorry, sorry..anyway, pairings so far: Minako/Leo (don't worry, its not gonna move that fast) and Ami/Malcom.**

**And on another note, I just want to say, that I like AzNeRd better than all of you other people…Okay I'm kidding, don't worry. I don't play favorites, I love you all!**

**(But she did put me on her profile so she's climbing up in the ranks :3)**

**Next chapter: A New Awakening! The True Stories of Setsuna and Haruka-san!**


	8. Traitors and Lost Loves

**A/N: Hey y'all!**

**To answer your questions, JGS39, Thalia isn't in the Hunters, and Jason's parentage will be revealed later ;)**

**Chapter 8: ****A New Awakening! The True Stories of Setsuna and Haruka-san!**

**Warning: Even though this story is rated T, this chapter is more 'T' than the others...**

* * *

><p>Haruka had been in many sticky situations before. Almost dying, fighting people she loved, watching her friends suffer…<p>

But sitting in the Big House with a centaur and two gods, awaiting her fate?

One of the worst.

She bumped the heel of her Chuck Taylor against the back of her chair, agitated, with her shoulders slumped. Setsuna, on the other hand, sat tall in her seat, her expression stoic and empty, arms crossed over her chest.

The little girl from the fire, they called her Hestia, had changed form, into a young woman with a peasant blouse and jeans. She sat on the desk, her feet bare, and her small hands resting on her knees. She gave Setsuna a sad look.

"Skia…" she murmured. "So…you don't remember? _Anything_?"

Setsuna shook her head slowly, as she had heard the question for the third time. "I'm sorry, Lady Hestia. As I said before, I honestly don't know what you're talking about. Really."

Hestia bit her bottom lip as she swung her legs over the side of the desk. "Dionysus," she whispered to the drunken sot in the jumpsuit.

The wine god squinted as his predecessor as she addressed him. "Hm?"

Hestia closed her eyes. "Give them back."

Mr. D stood up. "Hestia, are you serious? She's gone through so much…"

"I said give them back, Dionysus! That's an order!" Hestia replied, her tone clipped.

The camp director hesitated for a few seconds, then slowly reached for Setsuna and pressed a finger against her forehead, making her world melt to blackness…

* * *

><p><em>She was a resilient goddess. Definitely not beautiful, but resilient.<em>

_She was one of the primordiae, the one who caught Kronos' heart. A secret meeting of love took place._

_Nine months later, Melinoe gave birth to a child. She called her Alexandria, the defender of men. _

_The little godling was the beauty in the land of Dis, or what would become it. With her dark hair, tanned skin and large eyes, she won over the heart of her mother, and even her father, who was busy plotting the expansion of his 'Golden Age'._

_She had one friend, a daughter of Atlas, Calypso was her name. She and Alexandria would entertain themselves for hours in the land of future Dis. The daughter of Melinoe was so good at hide and seek that Calypso affectionately called her 'Skia', or shadow._

_One day, when Skia was exactly twelve years and three days old, Calypso hadn't come to visit like she had promised, so Skia said goodbye to her mother and took one of her few journeys to the land above. While strolling through the foggy mist of Mount Orthrys, she heard rustling through the trees. She stopped abruptly and drew the small dagger hooked to her chiton._

"_Hello?" She called, trying to keep her voice steady. "I know you're out there!"_

_More rustling. She turned to a nearby bush, and raised the blade. Silent as the mist around her, she pushed open the foliage._

"_AH-huh?" She gasped, as she realized she was about to strike a man. He had dark hair plastered against his pale forehead, his toga was in tatters, and his eyes were as bright and electric as the sky on a sunny morning._

_Skia put a hand to her mouth. "I am so sorry!" she cried, sheathing her dagger. She knelt down to the young man's level. "Are you alright?" She dug around her pockets for some ambrosia and pressed it in his palm. "Why are you here? Where did you come from?"_

_He nibbled on the ambrosia eagerly and sighed. "Ah, tastes so good after feeding on milk and honey for fifteen years…" He then noticed the wide-eyed goddess staring at him. "Oh! I am sorry!" He pulled the girl into the foliage. "Keep your voice down," he advised._

"_Who are you?" She asked again._

_The man inhaled. "My name is Zeus," he murmured quietly. "Son of Kronos and Rhea. I have been hiding with my grandmother Gaia for so long, and I must find my father again."_

_Skia blinked. "Why?" she whispered._

_Zeus closed his eyes. "It was prophesied," he began. "That he would be overthrown by his children with Rhea." He shook his head. "Kronos needs his power. So, he swallowed my brothers and sisters. He almost got me too, but Mother fed him a rock instead."_

_Skia's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Papa did that? How horrid!"_

_Zeus stepped back. "You…are my sister?"_

_Skia scratched the back of her neck. "Well, my mother is Melinoe…"_

_Zeus nodded slowly. Then, his eyes lit up._

"_Do you think you could help retrieve my brothers and sisters?" He asked._

_Skia gaped. "Me?" she whispered. "But, what could I do?"_

_Zeus smiled. "I have been watching you for a while, Alexandria. You have seemed to won our father's favor quite easily… and since you are his daughter…"_

_Skia put a finger to her chin. "Father _is _coming for dinner tonight…" She gave her half-brother a coy smile. "I think…I must just have an idea…"_

_Calypso wrinkled her nose as she spooned mustard water into the wineskin._

"_Are you sure you know what you're doing?" she asked, plugging her nose._

_Skia nodded. "We must help my brother," she said calmly, stirring the mixture and wrinkling her nose as well._

_Calypso shook her head. "But you just met him, like, two hours ago!" She wrinkled her forehead. "I don't like the look of this…or _him_, for that matter…"_

"_I can HEAR you…" Zeus' muffled voice rose from the kitchen cabinet. Calypso kicked the door, causing a small shriek to arise from the alcove._

"_Calypso!" Skia shot back, taking the jug of wine. "Well, I'm off…" she said, her face wrinkled with disgust._

_Calypso smirked. "I'll get the napkins…"_

_The other goddess rolled her eyes as she pushed open the kitchen door to meet her father, who had finished his lamb and was busy picking his teeth with a spare bone. He smiled as he saw his favorite daughter._

"_Ah, Alexandria…" he murmured, already sleepy from the warm meal. "My wine, please."_

_She gave him a plastic smile as she poured the drink in his special goblet. She hadn't felt much love for her father in the first place, and now she respected him even less. She only hoped Zeus knew what he was talking about…_

_Kronos sipped the wine eagerly, only to spit out half of his mouthful. He stared at the goblet in disgust._

"_Father!" The daughter of Melinoe cried in mock surprise. "Is something wrong?"_

_Kronos pushed his chair back and knelt on the floor. "What was in that wine?"_

_Skia put her hands over her mouth. "I don't know! Father? Father, oh my… GAAAAHHH!"_

_She took a large step back as her father promptly began to retch on the floor and wrinkled her nose as a stone and one, two, three, four, five, children landed in the pool of vomit growing on the carpet. She was about two seconds from passing out herself._

_A young man stood up, with Zeus' black hair and sea green eyes. He turned to his brothers and sisters. "ATTACK!"_

_The five began to beat the Titan senseless with various kitchen objects and their fists. Zeus burst out of the kitchen, armed with Skia's dagger. He stood over his father, glaring._

"_This isn't over, Kronos," he hissed. "In fact, it's only just begun."_

_And with that, he drove the blade into the Titan's stomach, causing ichor to spill everywhere._

_Kronos stood, his hand over the wound, ichor dripping over his body._

"_Curse you, Zeus…" he rasped. "Curse you all…" With that, he dissipated into golden mist._

_A girl with black hair and soft chocolate eyes rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her younger brother. "Oh!" She cried. "You have saved us! Thank the Primordiae!"_

_Zeus blushed as she pushed the young woman off of him. "Do not thank me," he turned to Skia. "Lady Alexandria was the one that devised our release."_

_The young woman rushed towards Skia, awaiting a hug, but she only laughed. "Ha ha…don't touch me…" she said politely, as the woman was still covered in vomit._

_A male with black eyes pushed his hair from his face. "The Titanomachy is arising," he murmured. "We must ready ourselves for battle…"_

"_Oh yes," the green-eyed one agreed. "We must obtain weapons, an army, everything…"_

_Zeus gripped Skia's hand. "Thank you so much, sister," he murmured. "I swear, by the River Styx, I will not forget you for this."_

_Skia kissed her brother on the forehead. "It was my pleasure, Zeus. I wish you and you're brethren good luck."_

_Just then, Calypso walked in, a few cloths in her hand. The expression 'O.O' splashed on her face._

"_Uh…I'm gonna need a bigger mop…"_

* * *

><p><em>Later that night, Alexandria went off to a peaceful sleep. <em>

_At least, it started that way._

_She dreamed she was in a lush garden, filled with bright crystals. The air smelled of honeysuckles and roses. She was naked, but she felt no shame._

_Just then, a red haired woman stepped forward, with large white wings and no clothes, a smile on her face._

"_Hello, Alexandria," she said softly._

"_Why am I here?" she asked, her voice echoing and distant._

_The woman knelt before her. "Why, you have been chosen."_

"_For what?" Skia asked, confused._

"_To be a guardian of Ouranos, a Sailor Soldier," the woman answered. "My name is Aurora. I am Ouranos' daughter." She plucked a black rose, which opened to reveal a crystal. _

"_In five years' time," she explained. "I shall give you this crystal, your Star Seed, and you will become the Guardian of the planet floating in time and space, Pluto. Do you understand?"_

_The godling nodded slowly. "Are you a Sailor Guardian, too?"_

_The woman put a hand to her chest. "Yes. I am Sailor Galaxia."_

"_Ah," Skia murmured. "I see."_

_Aurora nodded and rose. "Good, then." She turned, about to leave. "I wish you the best…Sailor Pluto…"_

* * *

><p><em>Skia had once again journey to the upperlands, this time, accompanied with her sister Hera. Her brothers were too occupied with battle plans, and she had gotten bored rather easily.<em>

"_So, I hear Zeus has eyes for you," Skia began, trying to start a conversation._

_Hera blushed, and shook her head. "Oh no," she whispered. "He has already fathered many children, and I am his older sister. It would be wrong." She shook her head. "Besides, I do not feel for him that way."_

"_Ah, I see," Skia said, looking at the ground. Then, she noticed something on the ground. "Oh my! A cuckoo!"_

_Hera's brown eyes filled with sympathy. "Oh…" She picked the bird up and hugged it to her chest. "Goodness, I'll have to nurse it…"_

"_Do you want me to help?" Skia asked._

_Hera gave her half-sister a pleasant smile. "Oh, its okay. I'll be fine. Goodbye, Alexandria."_

_Skia gave a quick nod as she proceeded the other way._

_Hera, meanwhile, sat down in a nearby meadow, pressing the bird to her bosom to generate warmth._

"_Don't worry, little one," she whispered. "I shall take care of you."_

"_Nonsense," the bird answered, "for it is I who would rather take care of _you_…"_

_Hera gasped as the bird quickly changed form into a young man. Zeus grabbed his sister and pressed his lips against hers roughly._

"_Hello, Hera…" he whispered._

_On the way back to Dis, Skia realized she had left her dagger back with Hera. Quickly, she turned back to retrieve it._

"_Hera?" She called. "Hera! I seemed to have left my…" She then approached a meadow, where a strange sight awaited her. _

_Hera and Zeus were both sprawled on the ground, both naked. Hera had red marks all over her body and had tears streaming down her cheeks, while Zeus had her pinned down._

"_Brother?" Skia murmured, not understanding what was going on._

_Zeus stood abruptly, his eyes bright. "Uh…Skia. I did not expect to see you here…"_

"_What are you two…" Skia waved her fingers._

"_Nothing!" Zeus said quickly. "We were only playing. Playing a…game? Right, Hera?" His voice had an edge to it._

_Hera only nodded, tears still flowing. "Yes, just a simple game."_

_Skia stared for a long time, then raised an eyebrow. "All right, then…" She turned to leave her brother and sister. As she found her dagger a few seconds later, she heard Hera screaming loudly. The daughter of Melinoe felt salty tears pouring down her eyelids as she ran back home. She didn't know why._

_Zeus and Hera married a week later. After that, she could never look her brother directly in the eyes again._

_For she didn't know what had happened that day, but she knew that Zeus had done something very, very, wrong..._

* * *

><p><em>Calypso and Skia, even though they were fifteen, still enjoyed their game of hide-and-seek once in a while. They were running through the new lands that the elder six gods, and Zeus' children, would soon call home.<em>

_Yes. Mount Olympus. The war was just barely starting. Calypso, for one, hoped the Titans would win, for her father, while Skia was indifferent at the moment. She had started to appreciate Zeus less and less. He had become power hungry, arrogant, like his father._

_But, I digress. Skia had clambered up a tree, for Calypso was 'it', when she heard a female voice call out._

"_Apollo! Come on, we're supposed to meet Helios and Selene in an hour! You're lucky that they're indifferent in the war, so they can teach us! How are you supposed to be a warrior if you're so slow!"_

"_Ugh, Artemis, you're such a nag!" A male voice called out._

_Just then, an auburn haired girl stood under Skia's tree, smiling._

"_Hey! Hey you!"_

_Skia swung down from her branch. "Yes?"_

"_Do you happen to know where the temples of Helios and Selene are?" The girl asked._

_Skia smiled and pointed down the nearest ridge._

"_Thank you," the girl replied. She then cocked her head. "What's your name?"_

"_Alexandria," was the reply, "but my friends call me Skia. And you?"_

"_Artemis," the auburn haired girl answered. "I'm four days older than my twin brother, and I hate boys." She stuck out her hand, and Skia shook. "Nice to meet you."_

"_Nice to meet you too," Skia said, grinning. "Where's your brother?"_

"_Right here," a deep voice said behind her. Skia nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned around to see…_

_A young man, appearing to be a year older than her, gave her a nod, grinning with a complete set of teeth as bright as the sun. He had a strong build, with tousled blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Skia felt warmth rush through her veins as she took in the boy's appearance._

"_Alexandria? What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," at this, he knelt and kissed her hand softly. "I'm Apollo," he whispered, his lips brushing against her skin._

"_Gnnnaaaahhhh…" she mumbled in reply._

"_Oh, great…" Artemis muttered, rolling her eyes, "Another one lost…"_

_Just then, Calypso burst from the trees, her toga littered with sticks. _

"_Skia?" She cried, obviously annoyed. "Where WERE you? I was looking for you for…" She then noticed Apollo and her friend staring into each other's eyes. "_Ohhhh…._"_

_Needless to say, Skia found more and more excuses to visit Mount Olympus every day. She and Apollo would sit for hours and talk about anything: the war, his tutoring with Helios, his sister…anything._

_Skia began to feel more and more attached to Apollo as the months went buy. She couldn't explain the feeling she got whenever she was near him, but Calypso and Artemis called it 'love'…_

_At least, not until that fateful day…_

_It was Lady Aphrodite's birthday, and all of Mount Olympus was in celebration. Many of the male nymphs, Skia had noticed, were carrying elegant bouquets of flowers and were handing them to dryads or other tree nymphs. The girl was rather confused about the whole thing, but chose not to think about it as she sat down by the stream where she and Apollo met._

"_Hmm…he's late…" she mumbled to herself as the minutes passed. Just then, she heard a shaky voice behind her._

"_Alexandria?" _

_She turned to see Apollo, his eyes bright and his cheeks red. One hand was behind his back. The young goddess giggled, as her friend's voice had done that odd squeaking thing that had been happening quite often nowadays._

"_Um…" Apollo stammered. "I kind of wanted to give you something…two things, actually…since it's Aphrodite's birthday…and…"_

_He quickly closed his eyes and presented Skia a bouquet of snapdragons and white roses. The goddess' eyes widened as she grabbed the flowers and inhaled their scent._

"_Oh, these are beautiful!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around her friend's waist. "Thank you!" She then stepped back, her eyes full of mirth. "And what's the second gift?"_

"_Well," Apollo coughed, as his voice cracked again. "You have to close your eyes…"_

_She raised an eyebrow. "Why? Is this a prank?"_

_Apollo shook his head quickly. "No."_

_Skia could sense that the boy was agitated. "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure!"_

_She smirked. "Then I do not see why…" She was cut off by Apollo grabbing her shoulders into a kiss._

_Her heart nearly stopped as her eyes opened wide. His lips were soft, gentle and warm. His arms slid to her waist as hers automatically clung to his neck and her eyes fluttered shut. After a few seconds, the two broke apart, both breathing heavily, their cheeks red._

_Apollo gave a soft smile as he stared into the young woman's eyes. _

"_Σ 'αγαπώ." He murmured._

_Skia leaned her head on his shoulder as she felt the warm feeling rush through her body._

So, this is love….

"_Σ 'αγαπώ, πάρα πολύ." She murmured as she pulled him into another kiss._

* * *

><p><em>The five years had come quicker than she wanted.<em>

_So many things had happened that day, all too much to remember. She remembered crying, hugging Calypso, Artemis, and her mother goodbye. The war was still raging, so she couldn't have met anyone else._

_Apollo had given her a necklace with a lyre on it, something his little brother had created. She still remembered their last kiss._

"_Wait for me," she had whispered into his ear._

"_Always," he replied, wrapping her in his arms._

_For five years, she trained with the other Sailor Guardians, perfecting her combat skills and mastering her Garnet Rod. She found new friends in the other Guardians of the Solar System, especially Princess Uranus and Princess Neptune._

"_Pluto," Neptune called one day, for the women were usually addressed by their guardian planets, "what is your stance on the Titan War?"_

_Princess Pluto looked up from her peacock. "Hm?"_

_Neptune slowly bit into a strawberry. "Where do you stand? The Gods or the Titans?"_

_Pluto swirled her wine in her mug slowly, staring at her reflection in the thick mixture._

"_The Titans," she murmured, not looking up. "I believe Zeus is too arrogant for his own good. He wants to be king, and thinks he'll get it, too." She looked up at the daughter of Poseidon, daring her to answer._

_Princess Neptune's blue eyes widened. "How bold, Pluto!"_

_Pluto took a sip of wine. "I can't lie."_

_Princess Neptune raised an eyebrow as she looked down the dining hall, to the empty seat between Princess Mercury and Princess Jupiter._

"_I wonder when Princess Mars will arrive…"_

_Pluto took another sip of wine. "Soon, I hope. I heard rumors that she was so young when she was chosen, she had to grow more…"_

_If only she could have looked into the future, and taken back the words she had said that day…_

_Soon, it was time for the women to return to Olympus. The war had ended by the time Skia got back, and the home of the gods was almost in ruins._

_As she walked through the damage, a little girl in a simple white toga ran past, with dark hair and brown eyes. She stopped when she saw Skia._

"_Hello," she said, nodding quickly. Skia noticed she was missing two front teeth. "My name is Foteina," she continued. "And I'm looking for my daddy."_

"_Really?" Skia asked. "What is his name?"_

_Foteina grinned widely. "Apollo."_

_If only that little girl had taken Kronos' scythe and rammed it into her chest, it pain would have been much less then what Skia had felt at that moment. Tears began to immediately pool in her eyelids, but she quickly held them back._

"_I am sorry," she whispered, her voice breaking. "I have not seen your father." _

_The girl nodded and took off, her black hair flying behind her._

_One stray tear traced her cheek as she knelt in the ruins of Mount Olympus. Just then, a female voice called for her._

"_Alexandria!" _

_She turned, wiping her cheeks. Calypso usually never addressed her by her full name._

"_What is it?" Skia's heart stopped when she realized that Calypso's face was stricken with grief, as she held a piece of parchment in her shaking hand._

"_A summons…" Calypso whispered shakily, tears pooling in her eyes. "We are to be tried at the Olympian Council, for treason against the gods."_

"…_and so," Zeus finished, "for engaging in rebellious thinking during the Titanomachy, Calypso, daughter of Atlas, you shall remain in your birthplace, the island of Ogygia, for the rest of eternity. May the Fates have mercy on your soul." Calypso choked back a sob. _

"_And _you_," Zeus turned to Skia. "Alexandria, daughter of Kronos, you shall spend eternity guarding the Door of Space-Time as Sailor Pluto." He sat back in his throne. "So proclaims the king of the gods!"_

_Skia was too stunned to speak. After all she had done for him, all she had seen, this was how he repaid her?_

"_So…that's it?" She asked, tears flowing down her cheeks. "After I considered you a friend, helped you, this is how you repay me? ETERNAL PUNISHEMENT?"_

_Zeus narrowed his eyes. "Olympus is no place for traitors," he said calmly. "We need to make sure that everyone is in their place."_

"_I FREED YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS, ZEUS!" She screamed, salty tears staining her toga. _

_Zeus shook his head. "I recall no such thing."_

_Skia's eye twitched. She couldn't believe this was happening._

"_So that's how you're going to play it?" She whispered. "Step on people and take all the credit?" She glared. "The Fates will make you pay for this!" She stepped forward. "YOU ARE NOT MEANT TO BE KING!"_

_Zeus grabbed his lightning bolt. "TAKE THAT BACK!"_

"_NEVER!" She screeched, sobbing. "YOU RAPED YOUR OWN SISTER!"_

_Hera's hands flew to her mouth as Artemis stood up from her throne. "FATHER!"_

"_SILENCE!" The king of the gods bellowed, as he struck Skia with his bolt. She rocketed across the room. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" He glared at his sister. "I COMMAND YOU TO TRANSFORM!"_

"_NEVER!" She screamed as she was struck again. "AAAGH!"_

"_TRANSFORM!"_

"_I WILL NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU!" Another strike. "AAAAAUGH!"_

_Apollo rose. "FATHER, THAT IS ENOUGH!"_

_Zeus stepped up to his son. "Are you saying you support the traitor?"_

_Apollo's Adam's apple quivered as he stared into his father's eyes. Then, he slowly sat down._

_Calypso sobbed as she cradled her friend in her arms. "Alexandria…stop resisting…there is nothing we can do…"_

_The godling slowly sat up, her body covered with scorch marks._

"_P-Pluto Planet Power…" Her chest shook. "… Make Up!"_

_In a blast of sand, the Soldier of Revolution stood before the Council, still shaking. She rose to full height as she faced the sun god, her face expressionless._

"_And here I thought you actually loved me," she whispered, pulling him into one last kiss. She then tore off her necklace, dropped it into the brazier, and walked out of the throne room, never to be seen on Olympus ever again._

* * *

><p>Setsuna's mouth dropped open as she woke up. Haruka grabbed her shoulder.<p>

"Setsuna-san, _daijobu_? You just stared into space for one second, and…."

The young goddess fell to her knees slowly and buried her head in her hands.

"Apollo…" she muttered, then burst into tears. "APOLLO!"

Hestia wrapped her arms around the young woman as she wept profusely on her shoulder.

Haruka felt a sting of pity as she watched Setsuna and Hestia walk to a different section of the house. "What is wrong with her?" She asked Chiron.

Chiron shook his head. "That is not your concern right now, Ms. Tenou," he wheeled his chair to Haruka's side. "There are other things we must discuss."

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Great…"

Chiron took no notice of her attitude. "Anyway… the thing I must tell you is short, mind you, but, it's not going to be easy to hear." He cleared his throat. "You know how I said the Sailor Guardians were led by Ouranos' daughter, Aurora?"

Haruka nodded.

"Well," Chiron continued. "He also had another daughter. She became Princess, or Sailor Uranus, while Aurora was Sailor Galaxia."

Haruka's navy blue eyes widened as the truth sunk in. "So, what you're saying is…"

Chiron held her hand. "Haruka, no, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Galaxia is your older sister."

As the young woman's eyes widened to the size of saucers, she could only think of one word: traitor.

She was a traitor to her fellow Senshi, to Usagi-chan, Michi, everyone. But also a traitor to the Shadow Galactica, her own…own… even the word felt bitter in her mind.

She slapped a hand over her mouth as she slowly stood, her legs shaking.

"Um…I need to go…_gomennasai…_"

Her voice broke, and she immediately turned on her heel and ran out the Big House, past the pavilion, into the woods.

She didn't know how long she ran, but she kept running until she reached Long Island Sound, her chest heaving, her body covered in sweat, tears streaming down her face. Without another word, she fell to her knees, still in her uniform, and collapsed near the bay, water rushing over her body.

* * *

><p>Haruka awoke to blue.<p>

That's all she knew, that it was blue. As her eyes came into focus, she spotted a pair of turquoise orbs staring down at her. Michiru's face was filled with sympathy and pain, as she gently stroked her lover's forehead.

" 'Ruka?" She whispered. "Is it…"

Haruka could only stare at Michiru and burst into tears. The daughter of Poseidon pulled her close, kissing her forehead, humming her latest song into her ear.

And so the two sat, in the middle of Long Island Sound, as the Soldier of the Sky, the sister of the greatest and worst Sailor Senshi that had ever lived, wept, and the Soldier of Embrace, pressed her lips to her forehead, over and over, whispering: "_Sore wa daijōbudesu...sore wa daijōbudesu..._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (sniff) I'm sorry it's so sad! It gets better, I promise!**

**I did modify the Greek Mythology a little bit, though, to make it fit.**

**Sore wa daijōbudesu...: It's okay…**


	9. The Ginger Brings the Death Wish

**A/N: Okay. Recap.**

**Zeus = douchebag **

**Setsuna = depressed **

**Haruka = scarred for life **

**Malcolm = pissed off at me cause I spelled his name wrong.**

**Malcolm: (pouting) You know, considering how messed up YOUR name is, you would have had a little pity, but NOOOOO….**

**Me: FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M FREAKIN' SORRY, OKAY! **

**P.S.: You people are gonna hate me after what I do to Ruka-kun. Gomennasai!**

* * *

><p>Haruka didn't know what time it was when she resurfaced. The sun had set, and the sky was a rich blue, the color of her eyes, sprinkled with tiny stars. She couldn't help staring. She had never seen so many stars before. The various constellations seemed to align before her, each image with its own tale.<p>

Her heart jumped in her chest. She could control all of this. All of it. She bet she could even reach up and grab onto the leg of Ursa Major if she wanted to. The eighteen-year-old inhaled slowly and closed her eyes once again as she felt a tiny weight chip from her heart.

Michi had left her in the air bubble a few hours earlier, only because she had told her to. She had enjoyed her lover's comfort, but she needed be alone with her thoughts.

She sat down on the beach, legs crossed, shoes kicked off in a nearby dune, the tide floating to her waist and soaking through her dress shirt.

"Peaceful, isn't it?"

Haruka pushed her bangs out of her eyes to see Chiron walking (I guess you could say) towards her, a small smile on his face. She nodded and murmured: "_Hai_," even though her throat felt like it had sand shoved through it.

The trainer of heroes knelt in front of her and lifted up her chin. "How are you feeling?"

Haruka sniffed. "Dunno. Still crappy, I guess…" Here she wiped her nose with her sleeve, which was rather childlike, even for her, but at the moment, she couldn't care less.

Chiron was silent for a moment, then spoke up again.

"Haruka, I want to tell you a story."

She raised a single eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

He nodded, smirking at the young woman's comment, then began:

"Once, long ago in the times of old…"

Haruka rolled her eyes. _Great, a bedtime story…_

"…there was a young man, around your age. His father was very powerful, one of the rulers of earth, actually." He sighed. "But one day, his lust for power overtook him. It was partly his mother's fault, actually."

Haruka cocked her head. "So, what did he do?"

"Well, one day, his mother told him to take up his father's scythe. So he did, and in one blow, he castrated him, threw his manhood into the sea, and chopped his father into millions of pieces."

Haruka's stomach twisted. "Kronos…" she murmured. "But…what does that have to do with anything?"

"Haruka," Chiron whispered quietly. "He is my father."

The young woman's face softened. "Oh…I mean…I never…"

Chiron looked straight into her eyes. "The point I'm making, Haruka, is that we can't choose who we're related to. It is not those who define us, but it is we who define ourselves. Do you understand?"

Haruka let his words sink in as she dug her nails into her forearms tightly. She understood, but the only thing was…

"…I don't know who I am." The words floated out of her mouth like a flat textbook definition. Over the years, she had grown from child, to woman, to man, to lover, to warrior, to mother (or in her case, father), but she could never pinpoint who she really was, who she, Haruka Tenoh, was meant to be. It was her personal struggle, really, the single insecurity that had pertained throughout her life.

"Ah, identity crisis," the centaur mused. "Pretty common among demigods, I'd have to say, especially the few who live to your age."

Haruka fell into the sand face forward. "Aren't you supposed to be making me feel _better_?" she asked, her voice muffled.

She felt a warm hand on the small of her back. "Haruka, again, there are things we cannot change. But…" Here, Haruka lifted her head from the sand. "…what you said is not true. You _do_ know who you are. You just can't explain it yet."

The daughter of Ouranos focused on her chest rising and falling as she processed what had been said.

After a brief silence, Chiron rose.

"Your room will be in the Big House until your cabin is ready. Be sure to watch out for monsters if you stay out here."

She took a sharp breath. "Okay." She then gave a weak smile. "Th-thank you…"

Chiron nodded with a smile in return, then galloped back to the dining pavilion.

After he had gone, the young woman rose and shook out the sand from her body. Then, she began to walk back to the Big House. After a while, she fell into step with Setsuna, who had been walking in the woods. The two continued in silence, until the daughter of Kronos froze.

Haruka nearly tripped over herself. "_Nani_?"

Setsuna put a finger to her lips. "_Turn…around…slowly…_" she mouthed. A brief flash of fear surged through the blonde as she inhaled and slowly turned around…

…only to see a glowing ginger girl pointing at her.

In PJs.

She turned back around. "Setsuna-chan?" she whispered softly.

"_H-hai_?" The young goddess whispered back.

"Do people possess drugs in this camp?"

"Not…that I know of…"

Pause.

"Did you see the ginger?"

"Yep."

"Is she still there?"

"_Ancient…souls…._" A voice rasped.

Another pause.

"Uh…yeah…"

"_Lost…ancient…souls…listen to….your destiny…"_

Setsuna inhaled sharply. "That voice…I know that voice…" She turned, and Haruka followed.

"_Will you shy away from your fate, even now, my lady_?" The ginger asked. Haruka realized that her eyes were nothing but jade orbs.

Setsuna narrowed her eyes. "You call it fate, but I call it a death wish. Don't play games with me, Oracle, and tell me what you came for."

The girl gave a smirk. "_Very well_." Her body went rigid, and green smoke floated around the girls' ankles. The ginger's voice became tripled as she spelled out the fate of the two Senshi:

_Child of sky, daughter of time_

_Shall travel to the palace of old rulers divine_

_For the threat is not gone, a battle will only begin_

_And lost Senshi will awaken in heroes who have been_

_The lost goddess will hold her father's cursed weapon_

_And the true golden leader of the guardians will descend from her heavens._

The girl then shuddered, the emerald aura gone, and collapsed on the forest floor.

There was nothing but pure silence floating through the air. Then, Setsuna spoke.

"R-Ruka?"

Haruka blinked. "Yeah?"

"We're going to California. Tomorrow."

Pause.

"Really? So soon?

* * *

><p><strong>As a side note, I don't mean "ginger" in a derogatory term. Kthxbai!<strong>


End file.
